


You Want Me to What?

by Theforeverbattles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bondage, Cock Slapping, Drinking, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gags, Hand Jobs, Hyung Kink, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Kinktober 2020, Kitten Kink, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Minho is a Little Shit, More tags to be added, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Shibari, Size Difference, Size Kink, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Take a shot every time one of these has a pup kink, Teasing, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Watersports, Werewolves, bruh what am I even writing anymore, cock stepping, fucked out, lets see if I actually update this daily LMAO, minor degrading, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: welcome to Eza's kinktober!! There will be all the ships.Day one: ChanlixDay two: Seungmin/Jeongin/HyunjinDay three: MinchanDay four: changjinDay five: Jisung/Minho/FelixDay six: minsungDay seven: Jisung/Minho/Felix/ChangbinDay eight: JeongchanDay nine: hyunsungDay ten: minchan+Jisung
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 52
Kudos: 525





	1. Day One: Gags

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I ain't ever done this before I'm sorry if it's shit. Since I'm supposed to be updating daily this bitch is short for my standards but whatever. 
> 
> Hope everyone likes it!!

“You want me to what?” Chan stares at the smaller boy, in complete and utter shock. 

“I. Want. You. To. Gag. Me.” Felix states, pausing between each and every word. Chan blinks, seeming to be completely malfunctioning, his ears getting a little red. 

“I-really?” 

“Yes.” 

“Since when are you into that?” 

Felix rolls his eyes, “I wanna try babe...we don’t have to if you’re uncomfortable.” 

“No no no, I want to, that’s, that’s fucking hot. I’m just shocked. Which one of those fuckers showed you gagging? I know you didn’t come across this on your own.” Chan crosses his arms, looking his boyfriend up and down. 

“I-nobody! I found out on my own.” The younger pouts, his brows drawing together. 

Chan hums softly and approaches Felix, his hand slipping under his chin making him look up. “Okay.” 

Felix’ entire face changes, lighting up like someone flipped a switch, “really? You’ll do it!?” 

“Yeah, you know I’ll try most things once.” Chan shrugs, “how do you want this anyway?” 

The younger blushes deeply, “I have a few ideas.” He whispers looking down now, Chan keeps a firm grip on his chin, not letting him hide. 

“What are they Lixie?” He murmurs, leaning forward to kiss up along his ear. Felix shivers, lower lip going between his teeth, he slips his fingers into his boyfriend’s belt loops and stands on his tippy toes. 

“I bought some stuff.” 

“Oh?” 

“Hmhm.” Felix kisses along his jaw, causing goosebumps to raise on Chan’s skin. The elder wraps an arm around his waist and easily picks him up causing Lix to squirm around. 

“Hey!” 

“Where are these things baby?” He pins Felix down to their bed, running his fingers along his thin hips. 

Lix swallows, staring up at him with wide eyes, “bag in the kitchen.” 

“The kitchen? Kinky boy.” He smirks and gets up, “when I come back you better be naked.” 

Felix squeaks and tosses his shirt to the side without hesitation. Chan laughs seeing how eager he is. He heads out to their small kitchen and locates Lix’ backpack. Inside are his textbooks, laptop, and a brown bag. 

Bingo. 

He takes the bag out and checks the inside, his face getting warm at what he sees inside. Several things catch his eye. Felix was not fucking around apparently. 

Walking back to their room he finds said boy on all fours, face pushed into their pillows. Fingers eagerly pushing and and out of himself, “I said get naked not prep you brat.” 

Chan tosses the bag to the side and lands a soft smack to his ass, Lix giggles and sticks his tongue out. 

The elder reaches forward and grabs a handful of his silver hair, “so which one do you want? Since you bought options.” 

“You pick.” Felix bites his lower lip, staring at his boyfriend with lustful eyes. 

Chan hums and pushes him back into the bed, grabbing the bag again. He dumps out the contents, one gag that’s a ball, another that’s shaped like a dog bone, and the final is another ball one, but has two chains also connecting to nipple clamps. 

“Slut puppy.” He mutters picking up the dog bone one. 

Lix giggles and rolls to his back, “I knew you’d pick that one.” 

“Oh yeah?” Chan moves the others off their bed and gets on his knees. 

“Yeah...you and your dog kink.” Felix smirks. 

Before he can get another word out Chan grabs him again, unbuckling the belt to wrap around his face. Lix whines quietly, tongue darting out to lick his lips. 

“Keep that in your mouth.” Chan sets the gag between his lips and Felix makes a tiny noise. The belt tightens around the back of his head, locking in place. 

“What’s your safe signal?” Chan asks, his hands moving lovingly through Felix’ hair. The younger presses a peace sign to his chest, leaning forward towards his boyfriend. 

“Good pup.” 

The elder moves around hun slowly, hands sliding along his now bare frame. He grips his hips and pulls him flush against his hips. 

“You did half of my job already bratty boy.” Chan murmurs, digits sliding up to his slick entrance. Felix shivers, whining quietly already, he out of habit spreads his thighs more. It makes his boyfriend chuckle. 

Chan smirks and pushes two fingers inside him, easing them in and out. Lix groans biting down on the bone in his mouth already, he can feel drool pooling around it. 

Dripping more lube down onto him Chan scissors his digits, spreading him open further. Purposely missing his prostate, his other hand slips down between his legs. He strokes his cock slowly, rubbing right under his head making Lix whimper. 

“You feel like you’re ready to cum already pup, you better not.” Chan teases, slipping his third finger inside him. 

Felix clenches quickly, his stomach flexing and eyes shutting tightly. Trying to control himself. 

It’s not his fault Chan knows exactly how to work him. 

Chan grabs him at his base, not letting him cum, “you’re cute baby, fucking my hand like this.” 

Lix whines more, hips bucking uncontrollably. Why is he so sensitive? 

Chan hums softly and takes his hand from his member, moving to tug softly at the gag in his boyfriend’s mouth. The younger moans, drool drips down his chin down onto their sheets. He feels Chan hook his fingers and nearly sees stars as his prostate gets pushed against and the gag gets pulled again. 

The red head smirks and let’s go of the belt, “I bet I could tug on this a little more and get you to cum just by that.” 

Felix shakes his head no, whining more, he bucks again arms nearly giving out. 

Chan removes his digits and pulls his own shirt off, moving down to his belt next. “We’ll try that another time then.” He takes himself from his boxers and grabs the lube, slicking himself up. 

“You still okay babyboy?” He murmurs, kissing up Lix’ spine. 

Felix nods, wiggling his hips back on him with a small giggle. Chan smiles and lines himself up, pushing inside him slowly. 

The younger audibly moans, eyes rolling back in bliss. No matter how much his boyfriend stretches him it still stings, but it feels so good. 

Chan eases himself in until he’s bottomed out, with one hand he scratches along Lix’ back, the other reaches for the gag again. Felix whines, head getting pulled back. 

“You’re so tight pup.” The redhead murmurs, giving the younger time to adjust to him. His boyfriend moves back slowly, grinding his thin hips in slow circles. 

Chan doesn’t hesitate now, the hand he had scratching along his back grips his hip. The other curling around the gag, with one motion he tugs both, fucking into him hard. 

Lix cries out, arms shaking. 

The elder sets a grueling pace, keeping a firm hold to the belt around his face. His hips snap up, opting for hard intense thrusts rather than fast. He digs his nails into his hip and leans forward, biting down on his shoulder. 

“Ah-“ Felix moans, back arching. 

He has tears in his eyes, hands clenching the sheets under him. He feels unbelievably close already,  _ embarrassingly  _ close. 

Chan let’s the gag go and pulls out, flipping Felix over to his back, “fuck baby, you look fucking amazing like this.” He whispers seeing the silver haired boy’s face for the first time. 

Felix reaches up and tangles his fingers into Chan’s red and black hair, spreading his legs for him to sink back inside. They both groan, bodies locking together. 

Chan kisses messily down his neck, biting his collarbone, making even more love bites. Adding to the faded collection he has. 

“Ch-an…” Lix slurs around the toy. 

The elder pulls back slightly and slips an arm under his boyfriend, grabbing for the belt again. He watches as Felix’ stomach clenches up and his cock twitches. Precum dripping down. It makes him smirk. 

He angles his hips for that perfect spot inside the younger, throwing a leg onto his shoulder. Felix cries out, his prostate getting hit dead on. 

Just by that he cums hard, his release hitting him in the chin. 

“Aw messy pup, you nearly came in your own mouth.” Chan smiles and licks the cum off him, all while fucking him hard. 

Felix’ eyes roll back, body starting to tremble, he scratches down Chan’s back moaning loud. 

The elder leans over him and presses his release into his mouth through the gag. Felix whimpers eyes squeezing shut. 

Chan pulls back again and picks up his pace, reaching for his small cock again too. He overstimulates him making Lix squirm and clench up, loud whines coming past his lips as he tries to push his boyfriend’s hand off him. 

“Where do you want it pup?” Chan bites his own lip, getting close. Felix points to his mouth, making the elder smirk. Quickly he pulls out and straddles his chest, jerking himself off against the pink bone. 

Felix locks eyes with him and that sets him off. 

“F-fuck-“ Chan moans getting every last bit on his boyfriend’s pretty face. Lix whines softly, eyes closing now. 

The elder groans and falls to his side, recovering. He quickly removes the gag from the younger and wipes his face off. 

“You in there?” He asks, instantly wrapping the smaller into his arm. 

“Hmhm, that was fucking hot.” Felix mumbles, wrapping around his boyfriend tightly. 

“Yeah it was. Is your mouth okay?” 

“Yeah...god I came so fast, I don’t know why.” He blushes and hides in his chest. 

“Mmm maybe because the gag turned you on a lot silly.” Chan kisses his forehead, “and I’m not complaining. You’re cute when you’re overstimulated.” 

Lix bites him, “you’re just sadistic.” 

“You love me.” Chan giggles. 

“Yeah, I do.” 

*

  
  



	2. Day Two: A/b/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is a deleted scene/draft from my first fic called Thoughts you do not need to know all the context other than that Seungmin is a werewolf, Hyunjin is a fairy, and Jeongin is a witch!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know you know hoes, this was supposed to take place in one of the middle chapters of Thoughts.

Jeongin pouts up at Seungmin wanting a kiss on the lips instead, the older boy instantly complies, his wolf side still having the craving for both his boys. 

Hyunjin is in their room getting them clothes leaving the younger pair alone. 

Min’s jeans aren’t buttoned yet and he still doesn’t have a shirt on, Jeongin in a similar state, only he just has boxers on. The kiss is soft at first, but then Jeongin teases Minnie by biting his lip and the wolf instantly growls softly. 

The kiss grows more intense from there, Seungmin ending up in Innie’s lap their lips locked. He slides his hands into his red haired, pressing their bare chests together. 

The younger slides his hands into his boyfriend’s back pockets, their tongues sliding together now. Innie lets out a tiny whine as Seungmin grinds down slightly. His neck then gets exposed and thoroughly attack. 

“Marking your territory?” He teases feeling Min suck harshly on his bare collarbone. 

“Hmm,” Seungmin hum, his tongue soothes the angry mark, “you going into heat early Minnie?” His voice is light always teasing the older boy. 

“You wish,” he whispers knowing full well Jeongin loves when Seungmin goes into heat. He always gets so much attention from both the other boys, and he usually gets to ride Minnie even though he prefers to top he likes his rough the wolf is when in heat. 

“Excuse me?” Hyunjin walks in eyebrows raised at his two boys currently making out heavily grinding on each other barely dressed. 

“Jinnie,” Both of them giggle at him, he sets the clothes down on the side of the bed and climbs up with them. He doesn’t make a move to join, just watches the way Seungmin is aggressively kissing Jeongin hips rolling down onto him. 

The witch gets pushed to his back and he lets out a soft shriek. Seungmin moving down his body to cover his chest and collarbones with love bites. 

He slides his hands up Jeongin’s thighs wanting to nuzzle into his crotch, his wolf side totally still in control of most of mind. Innie shuts his eyes and lets his pup of a boyfriend do what he wants, feeling his boxers getting tugged at. Minnie kisses between his thighs resting on his stomach between his legs now. 

More often than not when Seungmin is a wolf he is all over Jeongin, to the point where wolf Minnie has ripped his clothes to get at his soft skin. 

And right now Minnie wants to get his scent all over his baby, he nuzzles his face into his crotch something he does constantly to Hyunjin when turned. His tongue licks his member through the material making the younger squirm a little. 

“Hmm, are you going into heat Minnie?” Hyunjin laughs softly he slides his fingers into Seungmin’s soft hair. Knowing the signs of his heat, and the way he’s currently all over Jeongin is a red flag. Normally the pup is timid and likes to be babied. 

“Maybe...I don’t know.” Seungmin pulls Jeongin’s boxers down now and licks his tip instantly, craving the younger badly now. Hyunjin smirks slightly, but before he can do anything Innie is grabbing his face and kissing him. 

He hums into it, removing his hand from Minnie’s hair to now cup Jeongin’s face, rolling to his side to be closer to him. 

Seungmin however pushes him back to his back, hand undoing the buttons on his jeans. His mouth still working slowly on his younger boyfriend while greedily tugging down his older’s jeans and boxers too. 

Jeongin whines softly, his hands curling into Hyunjin’s hair. His hips pushing up slightly, Seungmin sucks a little harder, but then pulls off and pulls Jin’s jeans and boxers down all the way. 

He hums tongue licking up Hyunjin’s member now, hand working on Jeongin. He takes more into his mouth nuzzling into his crotch, Innie whimpers wanting more attention, he shifts his hips making Seungmin slap his thigh gently. 

Jinnie giggles and takes his member in his hand too, helping Minnie along. “Now you’re being needy?” The eldest teases, trying to ignore the fact Seungmin is currently sucking the life out of him. 

“Just want attention.” Seungmin pulls off and licks Jeongin instead, Jin’s hand guiding him. 

The pup pulls off of both of them, shifting Jeongin to his back again he hikes his thighs up around his shoulders, tongue now dipping inside him. 

“Seungmin!” Innie yelps eyed going wide. 

“you wanted attention.” Hyunjin laughs and kicks his jeans off all together, he moves so he’s straddling the younger now, Seungmin moving his face to nip at Jin’s bum too. 

“Hey,” he giggles and shifts more, Seungmin spreading him to lick at his entrance more. 

“You locked the door?” Innie asks, eyes fluttering shut as Seungmin now starts working his fingers into Jeongin. 

“Yeah,” Hyunjin groans, his face pushing into Jeongin's neck as Min’s tongue pushes deeper inside him. He starts sucking on his pale skin, his fairy fangs sharpened slightly to leave little bite marks. 

The witch whimpers two fingers pushed inside him now, Seungmin looks up and alternates his fingers and mouth. Pushing his two digits inside his fairy boyfriend and his tongue inside the witch. 

“Fuck baby, warn me.” Jin moans while getting spread open, Jeongin arches his back slightly his cock straining. Seungmin moves his mouth back to his member, adding a third finger into Hyunjin now. 

“You’re so going into heat.” Hyunjin laughs while rolling his hips down into Seungmin’s fingers, lower lip between his teeth. Jeongin hums agreeing with his words, he pulls Jinnie down to kiss him. 

Min spreads his fingers, making Hyunjin let out an obnoxious porn star moan, Innie swallows the sounds, his hands grabbing his shirt. Jin lets him pull it over his head now being completely bare. 

“You two are trying to kill me.” Jin giggles his hips moving again, Seungmin pushes them up and finds his prostate. 

The fairy moaning loud again, “babe someone’s gonna report us, shut up.” Jeongin giggles trying to shush their older boyfriend. Knowing full well he’s being loud on purpose. 

“I can’t help it,” Jin smirks while tipping his head back and letting out another whine. Seungmin pulls off of Jeongin’s cock and removes his fingers, both of them whimper. 

Seungmin sits up and pushes Jin further up Innie’s body. “Babe, what-oh fuck,” Hyunjin falls forward as Minnie pushes into him, his eyes rolling back. Jeongin whines not liking that he’s not getting any attention, but that changes quickly. Seungmin lining himself up with Innie now. 

“Holy shit,” Jeongin grabs for one of them, his nails scraping down Jin’s thighs. 

“Oh he’s definitely in heat, he just wants everything filled.” Jeongin taunts, his hips snapping up into the pup. It makes Seungmin buck into Hyunjin too, Jin recovers though and reaches back for Minnie. 

“Hmm, you want both your holes filled pup? Want us to make you drool?” He whispers, even though he’s currently shoved full of cock he easily takes control. 

“Wanna cum in you…” Minnie moans as Jeongin starts to snap into him. 

“Oh yeah? How bad do you want it?” Hyunjin reaches around and wraps his arms around Seungmin’s neck. Allowing the pup to buck up into him hard. 

“Can you fuck me good pup? I think you’re too distracted by Innie’s cock in you.” Hyunjin taunts more, Minnie whines now, he pushes the fairy forward and fucks him hard. Jeongin in heaven too because the pup that’s currently in heat is riding him aggressively. The slick coming from his entrance dripping down onto his stomach. 

Jin moans loud his face buried in Innie’s neck as he gets wrecked. It doesn’t take long for Seungmin to get off, the first of many since his heat is now in full affect and his cock is going to be hard for hours. 

“Goodboy Minnie, you did such a good job pup.” Hyunjin whispers, his own cock straining against his stomach. 

Seungmin lets Jeongin buck into him at his own pace as he recovers. Jin makes him pull out and hums, his fingers reaching back to collect the cum leaking out of him. 

“Switch,” Hyunjin says to Innie, the witch shakes his head no. 

“You gonna make me make you?” Jeongin groans at his words and lifts Seungmin off him, the pup whines. Hyunjin moves off him and pulls Minnie onto all fours. 

“Open,” He whispers, Seungmin does as he’s told and Jin pushes his fingers in his mouth, the pup licking his own release off his fingers. Hyunjin then lines up behind him and pushes in without warning. 

Minnie moans loud his mouth falling open, it gives Jeongin perfect access to slide his cock in. Soon the pup is taking them both, his eyes rolled back and body shaking. 

Hyunjin not being gentle at all, his force making Minnie choke on Jeongin but he loves every second of it. Jin grips his hips hard, their skin slapping together aggressively. 

Jeongin thrusts into his mouth tip hitting the back of his boyfriend’s throat. “What a good boy Minnie, taking us both.” He whispers lower lip between his teeth. Hyunjin smirks, hand reaching forward to pull on Seungmin’s hair. 

He tugs hard enough to make his mouth pop off of his cock, spit, cum and precum dripping down his chin onto his bed. 

“You’re all messy pup, you want more baby?” Hyunjin asks leaning down to his ear, “yes please.” Seungmin whispers his face red and voice hoarse. 

Jeongin bends down and kisses Minnie, licking the cum off his chin. “You taste good.” He giggles and inserts his cock again. Seungmin sucks harshly, moaning around him as Jin starts his pace again. 

Hyunjin is relentless, feeling his stomach coiling, Jeongin feeling the same. The fairy grips his hips and twists his fingers, vines sneak up the bed and wrap around Minnie’s cock making him moan loud, now thrusting into them on top of being fucked. The same vines twist up Jeongin’s thigh and push inside of him. 

The witch moans jerking forward even harder, the intrusion hits his prostate instantly and makes him cum without warning giving Seungmin a mouthful. It triggers the pup to surge closer, his nose pushing against his pelvis. 

The vines work in and out of Jeongin, coaxing him through his high. His moans high pitched and whiny, Minnie chokes and is coming equally as hard all over himself and the sheets under him, Jin just behind. 

“Fuck…” Jeongin moans still working his dick into Seungmin’s mouth, the pup licking his tip like the dog he is. 

“That, was mean Jinnie.” Innie whines at him the vines coming from his ass now. 

Hyunjin doesn’t answer just plows forward buring himself inside Seungmin making the pup see stars. “Ah! Please, I want more!” He shouts trying to fill the need of his heat. Jin comes deep, rocking in slowly as he comes down his high, Seungmin is slumped between the two of them, vines still working his cock at a slow pace knowing he needs it. 

“You okay Minnie?” Hyunjin asks, seeing the lack of movement from their pup. 

He hums, “Hmhm…” Jeongin scoots down to lay next to Seungmin who looks completely wrecked, “you’re a mess baby.” He teases while wiping the remainder of the mess off his face. 

“You nearly made me throw up.” He whines softly. 

“I wasn’t expecting anything in my ass Minnie!” He pouts back, Hyunjin is still behind the pup, the fairy now laying on his stomach, licking at Seungmin’s slick entrance. 

His heat leaking down his thighs, cock still hard against his stomach despite the fact he’s come twice now. Jin fucks him with his tongue slowly, sliding in some fingers every now and then while Jeongin pets his hair. 

The wolf shifts his hips so it’s just his ass in the air now, his face shoved into Jeongin’s neck, panting heavily. 

“Want my hand baby?” The witch asks thinking his hand will feel better than the vines wrapped around his cock right now. He knows from experience that the vines do feel good especially when Jinnie makes a tiny one slide into his slit. But he knows Seungmin wants them right now, he’s craving them. 

“Yes please.” Minnie whispers, he moves so he’s straddling Jeongin now, Hyunjin puts his own hand on the witch getting him hard again as Innie strokes Seungmin slowly. 

The fae boy hums and lines Innie up with the pup’s entrance again letting him sink down slowly. He then moves closer and pushes his own tip inside along side of the witch. 

“Fuck, ah, want it so badly, alpha please,” Seungmin rambles incoherently, his hands bunched up into the sheets under Jeongin. He shoves his face into Innie’s neck whimpering and whining. 

Hyunjin hums, the feeling of being so close to his boys makes his head spin slightly. Before them he never had this good of sex. He’d never been with a wolf before Seungmin, had no idea what it was like to have a pup in heat for days, constantly on a sex high. 

Jeongin had been with others before he met them, but only demon ladies, and that was overwhelming and he didn’t really like it. 

Minnie shifts his hips slightly, claws coming out and ripping the sheets. “Hey put these away before you scratch Innie.” Hyunjin bends so he’s pressed completely against the pup. Hands reaching forward to pull Seungmin’s arms away from either side of the youngest. 

Jin makes him sit up, his head falling back to the fairies shoulder, bouncing up and down on both of them. “You wanna cum again baby? How messy can you make Innie?” Hyunjin smirks in his ear while wrapping his fingers around his cock. 

Jeongin hums And sticks his tongue out triggering Seungmin to buck forward into Jin’s hand. The fae puts his other hand on his hips, making him push back into him rather than down onto Jeongin. 

“Ah-please…” Seungmin trails off not even knowing what he’s saying please for anymore, his mind completely clouded by his heat. Both his boyfriends giggle at his lack of sense, he’s desperately just grinding on both of them. 

“You both really just want the whole dorm to know what we’re up to don’t you?” Jeongin groans, he pulls Seungmin out of Hyunjin’s grip, their lips connecting messily. The pup is an absolute mess, arms going to wrap around the witch, getting caught up in his scent. His lips disconnect from him and trail down his neck. Sucking and biting hard marking his territory for everyone to see. 

“You’re loud when you get your brains fucked out too.” Hyunjin snaps in hard and Seungmin’s arms nearly give out, his whimpers intense in Innie’s ear. The pup comes hard again without warning his teeth catching on Jeongin’s neck as he clenches up every part of his body. Biting exactly where bud scent gland would be. 

The witch’s eyes roll back in bliss, he likes biting a lot, loves when Seungmin breaks skin. It’s his more demonic side that makes him like the blood and bruises. 

“Fuck Minnie-“ he moans, Seungmin rocks down and clenches up again, Jeongin bucks and hits his prostate coming deep inside the pup. 

Hyunjin smirks at both of them, he fucks into Minnie hard, making the wolf cry into Jeongin’s shoulder. His thighs are shaking badly and his back is starting to ache but he still can’t get enough. Innie reaches between them and pulls himself out, being incredibly sensitive now. He kisses Seungmin best he can, swallowing his whimpers and whines. 

The fairy not letting up in the slightest, his thighs shaking a little too. Seungmin jerks back and it catches him by surprise, making his eyes roll a little. Innie is teasing the pup now, pulling on his leaking cock, feeding him the release that’s all over his stomach and chest. 

Seungmin arches his back and fucks back on Jin, his thrusts getting frantic. The fairy moans, stomach coiling, “fuck-“ he breathes into Min’s ear his release shooting into him. 

All three of them are breathing heavily, Minnie still whining between the two. Hyunjin slowly pulls out and sees the mess his mate is, his entrance is leaking with slick and cum everywhere. A string of the sticky substances coming from his cock to his hole. 

He grabs both sides up his ass and rubs himself between, “Jinnie…” the pup whines, “give me a couple seconds pup, not all of us can get it back up as quick as you.” He rubs his back soothingly, sitting back on his heels. Jeongin still strokes his cock, almost lazily. Seungmin in complete and utter submissive headspace, his omega wolf side in control of him now. 

“Babe don’t you have class today?” Jeongin asks his eyes on the alarm clock just to the side of them. Seungmin’s head snaps up his eyes wide, a loud whine coming past his lips. 

“Fuck me.” He mutters, “we have been.” Jin smirks while pushing two fingers into him again. It makes him let out a puppy whimper, eyes rolling back.

“You don’t have to go pup.” Jeongin says, their lips pressing together again. Seungmin doesn’t give an answer right away, he instead guides Innie’s hand back to his dick. 

“Yeah I do.” He mumbles. 

“if that’s the case then why are you trying to get off again?” Jeongin teases but doesn’t remove his hand. 

“Can’t help it.” Seungmin hums his eyes fluttering shut. 

“What time do you have class?” Hyunjin asks three fingers deep in his pup now, no answer, “Hey,” Jin uses his other hand and grabs a handful of Minnie’s hair. 

“Hmm, twenty minutes.” The wolf makes his trembling arms lift his body, rolling his neck. Jin keeps his fingers inside, Innie still with his hand on him. 

“How are you gonna go to class like this pup? We all know you’re nowhere near being through with your heat.” Hyunjin pumps his fingers in slowly, pressing the pads to his prostate. Their casual words normal despite their actions. 

“You two triggered it.” Seungmin growls at them both, but his growl turns into another puppy whimper Jin pushing a little harder. 

“Did not, you two were the ones making out like you hadn’t kissed in weeks when I came in here.” Hyunjin kisses along his neck. 

“That was Innie’s fault.” The pup whispers his head falling back for Jin to kiss his lips now. 

“Oh I’m sure…” Hyunjin runs his hands all over his body, their tongues sliding together. Jeongin hums under them, his lip between his teeth. 

“Still wanna go to class?” Jin asks since he’s now pushed his cock back into Seungmin without the wolf even noticing. 

His eyes roll back, “I have a test.” He whines feeling Jinnie starting to thrust shallowly into him again.

“You’re just gonna leave me here hard for you pup? That’s not a very nice thing to do to your alpha.” Hyunjin knows exactly what to say, Minnie squirms, his human brain and wolf brain battling each other. 

“That’s cruel Jin.” Innie laughs, he sits up on his elbows, “once you’re done with your test we’ll fill you up all over again pup. As much as you want,” Jeongin whispers against Seungmin’s mouth. 

“Promise?” He whimpers, “promise.” Jeongin kisses him one last time and then finds his boxers and starts grabbing clothes for Seungmin while Jin gets him off one last time before he has to go to class. 

Hyunjin pushes him face first into the mattress and pounds into him without mercy, not afraid of hurting the witch through him now. Seungmin is drooling eyes rolled back, tongue sticking out of his mouth. 

It doesn’t take long for both of them to cum, as soon as he does Hyunjin pulls out and takes the object Innie had waiting for him. He pushes it inside and turns the plug on. Seungmin hums, one of his favorite toys to get him through his heat if he’s in public. 

He learned from an early age that if he’s stimulated constantly through it he can function. That wasn’t really possible when he was born, but once vibrators became a thing he learned those would be his saving grace. He just has to get around getting caught with it inside him, usually on the highest settling. 

When not in heat vibrators are torturous for him, but during it gives him just enough pleasure to be

Able to still think and move without the insane need to shove things inside him. Although he often wiggles in his seat with them in edging himself more and more. 

Vibrators that double as plugs even better because now his slick stays inside too so he doesn’t have to worry about his pants getting soaked. 

“Hey, no fucking with it.” Hyunjin slaps his ass seeing Seumgmin’s fingers reaching back to thrust it in and out a little. The pup groans but peels himself away from his bed, realizing now how sweaty and gross he is. He has ten minutes to get to class. 

Hyunjin grabs his sweatpants and leaves the room, Seungmin doesn’t have the braincells to tell him to put clothes on. Innie finds him an outfit and then crouches down, “What-oh hmm…” Minnie trails off as Jeongin sucks his cock into his mouth. 

“This is not calming me down.” He mumbles feeling himself slipping back into puppy mode already. 

“No, but you need to be somewhat soft to get into these so.” Jeongin lifts the tight briefs that are going to be slid up his legs. 

Hyunjin walks in and shakes his dead, “I really can’t leave you two alone huh?” 

“He needs to be somewhat soft.” Innie argues, popping off him again. 

“He just came! You just wanna suck him.” Seungmin doesn’t argue at all, he just leans back and takes whatever is given to him. Hyunjin comes over and starts wiping him up, cleaning his chest up and washing under his sweaty arms. 

“You’re cutting it close pup.” He warns while making him sit up and put on a sweater. Jeongin hums his mouth still full, eyes watering. 

“Jinnie…Want you.” Seungmin murmurs doing grabby hands. 

“Later love, you gotta take your test.” Jeongin speeds up his motions suddenly and it makes Minnie twitch, his thighs squeezing together. It’s only seconds after he’s shooting down the witches throat. 

“Okay, move.” Jin pushes him away and starts wiping between his legs and cock. Then quickly after Jeongin slides tight briefs up his legs and secures his hard member. Another pair go on and it’s covered better, Seungmin sets his hand on himself and adjusts how his dick is hidden. Next are a pair of tight leggings and then sweatpants to keep the shape of his hardon hidden completely. 

“There, all set.” Jinnie slides a mask over the pup’s cute face and makes him stand. That was a mistake though, his legs feel like jello, and there’s a loud click of his hips going back into place. 

“Hey, wake these up, you gotta walk.” Hyunjin teases. 

“give me a second to get my hips back in place babe.” Seungmin shifts from side to side his joints clicking. 

“I can’t believe you popped his hips Jin.” Jeongin laughs, when they say his hips popped they mean Hyunjin got his joints to click into their wolf position. Shifting them while he was on all fours. 

“Sorry pup.” He kisses his forehead and hands him his backpack, Seungmin then timidly steps into the hall and goes to class. 

Hyunjin falls back into the bed, Jeongin curling up on his chest, “I give him ten minutes.” Innie says tracing shapes to his mates stomach. 

“Give him more credit, he’ll probably finish his test and then leave right after.” 

Jin shuts his eyes needing to recover slightly, Innie doing the same thing. The two of them curled around each other. 

It’s about an hour and fifteen minutes later and Seungmin is shooting through the doors, sweat covering his body. The door suddenly banging open makes the two in the bed jump. 

“We had to stay for lecture!” The pup yells, in seconds he’s stripping his shirt and mask off, hands going down to his many layers of pants too. 

“Okay, hold on pup, we just woke up.” Hyunjin yawns, But Seungmin has other plans. The pup gets in bed with them instantly planting himself between them both. 

“Please, please Jinnie, it hurts.” He whines while taking Jeongin’s hand to palm him. 

Innie instantly feels the wet patches through his layers, “oh baby,” he whispers while sliding his hand right into the many layers. He uses his other to pull the front of them down so he can properly stroke him. 

The moan that Minnie lets out is loud, Jeongin snaps and lights a bundle of sage so the sounds won’t be heard. 

“You're soaking…” Hyunjin says with surprise, he kisses his pup gently, hands tugging the pants down all the way to his thighs now. 

“Pup you shouldn’t have gone, this heat is bad.” Jin murmurs against his skin, his slick leaked through the plug, sticking to his pants. Hyunjin removes the toy and replaces it with his fingers. 

“Fuck-“ Seungmin moans instantly, “I don’t know why it’s so bad.” He mutters eyes fluttering shut. Innie starts kissing his shoulders and speeding up his hand. 

“Probably because of Binnie.” Jin slides in a third digit making his eyes roll back and mouth fall open. 

“Cause he’s a wolf too?” Jeongin asks he pushes his boxers down and rubs himself, taking Jin’s fingers from him to push inside. Seungmin sighs in content, his head falling back to the witch’s shoulder. 

“I want both.” He barely gets out, “both what?” Jin asks his own dick stirring again. 

“Want you inside too alpha…” Seungmin is gone, his wolf brain taken over completely. 

Innie rolls them over on top of Hyunjin now, he pushes into Seungmin again while taking Jin out of his sweats, tipping pushing in slowly. 

“Because Minnie is an omega, and Bin is an alpha.” Hyunjin smirks. 

“Shut up,” The wolf growls his hips already moving not waiting to be stretched properly. 

“Why does that matter? He has us.” Jeongin thrusts in hard, Seungmin practically shaking already. 

“His heats last so long because we can’t knot him-“

“Shut up Jinnie I don’t want to be knotted.” Seungmin whispers his face in the fairies neck. 

“Your begging tells me otherwise pup, how much you want us to fill you. Your body craves it, you know that.” Hyunjin thrusts all the way inside. 

“Why can’t we?” Innie asks, their conversations during sex a normal occurrence. 

“We’re not wolves baby, knotting is how they get pregnant. But Minnie can’t and he’s never been with another pup, only us.” Hyunjin smirks, he makes Seungmin look at him. 

“You Want Binnie to knot you pup?” 

“No! Want you!” Seungmin whines hating that Hyunjin knows him so well. “Your heats are synced up too, I bet he would, he’s never been around an omega that smells as good as you pup.” Jin continues taunting him. 

Jeongin hums, he doesn’t like the thought of Seungmin being with someone else, but he’s also really turned on by it. He shoves into his harder, grabbing his hips now. 

“You talking about it will make me want it.” Seungmin growls, his claws ripping his sheets now. 

Jin stops his taunting for a second focusing on fucking Minnie at the same rhythm as Jeongin. The pup is panting and whimpering, leaking everywhere. 

When he finally comes it's hard and even messier than before. 

Innie pulls out letting Jin take over fucking him for a second, his ears however catch knocking at the door. 

“Do not answer that.” Seungmin growls. 

“Why? I mean other than the obvious.” Jin hits Seungmin’s prostate and he’s coming again in second, the fae doing so as well. 

“Go answer the door pup, you should be good for a few minutes.” Jin smirks. Minnie whines but gets up finding a sweatshirt and black sweatpants. 

He opens the door angrily and instantly is hit with the smell of Changbin, “I think Bin is going crazy.” Felix says, the two wolves are staring at each other though. 

Hyunjin gets up jumping behind Minnie, “he’s going through his heat Lix, he’s not crazy, he just wants to fuck Seungmin.” 

“Excuse me?” Lix raises his brows. 

“It’s because he’s never been around an omega before,” Hyunjin whispers. 

“So how do we make this stop?” 

“We let them.” 

“No!” Both wolves yell, breaking eye contact, “Why not? Innie and I already gave Seungmin permission.” 

Felix blushes, he doesn’t really care and it’s kind of turned on by the thought of Bin fucking Seungmin honestly. 

“I do not want Changbin to fuck me.” Seungmin snaps while backing into Hyunjin, wanting him and Innie only. 

“And I don’t wanna fuck Seungmin.” The other pup growls. 

“It’ll only help both of you. You both can suffer through your heats or you guys can fuck and they’ll be over and done with.” Jin crosses his arms over his chest, he only has his boxers on. And those are lowriding on his hips exposing a good amount of his lower half. 

Seungmin sees Bin staring and growls at him getting protective of his alpha. 

“You just wanna watch.” Seungmin whispers to his older boyfriend. 

“No, my dick just feels like it’s gonna fall off babe.” Hyunjin wraps his arms around his pup and it makes him whimper already. 

“I say you guys just do it to get it over with.” Jeongin says from his spot on the bed. Bin then hums and steps forward into the room, grabbing Seungmin’s chin, their lips smashing together. 

Jeongin’s mouth falls open, “woah right in front of me!” He shrieks coveting his eyes. Jin too is shocked, Minnie is his baby, his little pup, seeing him kiss someone else actually kissing him triggers his alpha side that Seungmin woke up. 

Felix is wide eyed too, he quickly moves inside and shuts the door. 

Seungmin doesn’t know how to react, he’s literally only ever kissed his boyfriends. And jisung that one time when they all got drunk a really long time ago. He feels weird, although his body is loving it. 

But he finds himself reaching for at least one of his boys too, Jin being the closest. Changbin makes them stumble back onto the bed, ripping his shirt off needing skin on skin contact. 

“Hey hey hey, are you both okay with this?” Jin quickly separates them. 

“Yes.” They both answer in rushed voices, their lips smashing back together. “Don’t leave.” Seungmin snaps his head up at Jin and Innie, “we won’t pup, if you’re getting your brains fucked out we’ll be here to watch.” Hyunjin teases him. 

“Lix are you okay?”Changbin asks him quickly. 

“Yeah.” 

*

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger lmao If y'all want the rest let me know.
> 
> Thoughts?? 
> 
> Requests? 
> 
> my twitter is forever battles
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	3. Day Three: Public Use

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho should have known not to tease Chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't bring myself to deadass write them fucking in public because that gave me too much anxiety LMAO however I think this is just as good.

“Stop.” 

“I’m not doing anything.” 

“Bullshit.” 

Chan glares at his boyfriend, the younger looking downright evil at the moment. 

Minho has been brushing up against Chan all day, it started as just subtle touches. His hands running along his biceps, then he’d slide his fingers along his shoulders up to his neck. 

He didn’t notice at first, these small movements seemed pure. But nothing about his boyfriend is pure, and he should have realized sooner. 

The trace contact soon moved from that to his palms pressing to his chest, hips brushing together but only for a few seconds. Their day out turning extremely frustrating fast. 

Chan nearly lost it when Minho not so subtly bent over directly in front of him to pick up his fallen bag. It was not necessary in the slightest, he didn’t need to arch his back or run his fingers along his thighs as he stood back up. 

Now Minho is perched just to the side of Chan’s crotch, balancing himself on his thighs. 

“I’m just sitting.” Min argues back, his face may not give his mischief away but his eyes do. 

Chan grits his teeth, eyes going back to whatever Hyunjin had just been saying. Currently they’re out with most of their friends, at a lounge sort of club. All eating and drinking, just having a good time. However Chan is two seconds away from losing his fucking mind. 

A table blocks their waists from sight, Minho obviously picked this corner on purpose. 

Just in front of them sits Jisung and Changbin, the younger boy also perched in his lap. Next to them Felix and Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin closest to the exit. 

Their conversations settle back into a rhythm, as usual the younger guys are rowdy and messy drunks. All of them laughing loudly and minorly causing a scene. 

For the slightest moment Chan thinks Minho took his warning seriously. However he clearly has mistaken. 

His boyfriend starts with just a slight shift in his weight, and then his head is dropping back to his shoulder. Exposing his neck,  _ asking  _ Chan to bite him. 

Minho then not to suggestively took Chan’s hand and  _ dragged  _ it across his crotch. 

The elder grits his teeth, not allowing this, he grabs Min through his jeans, gripping his cock hard. Minho visibly tense up, his hips popping back out of habit to grind on him. 

Chan laughs and grabs the dark hair at the base of his neck, he nuzzles into him at first, making it seem like he’s just talking to his boyfriend. He tugs him aggressively, tipping his head back to his shoulder again. To their friends it looks like they’re just talking to each other over the loud music. 

“Do you want me to fuck you in front of all our friends right now? Is that your goal?” Chan growls. Minho squirms slightly, but it’s quickly cut off by another harsh squeeze on his dick. 

“It isn’t but it can be.”

Chan can’t see his face, but he knows the younger is smirking. 

“I know you’d like that you little whore.” He snaps. 

Minho giggles, actually giggles, he’s absolutely taunting the older man. 

“You’re the one getting all worked up Channie.” He tosses a look over his shoulder, eyes again telling his ulterior motives. 

Chan snorts and tugs his hair a little harder, pulling Minho’s head back further. His other hand squeezing his tip, despite Min’s teasing tone his legs start to squeeze shut, hips pushing back again. 

“Is that why you’re already trying to grind on me kitten?” Chan smirks, he kisses under his ear, biting down just slightly. 

Min swallows, heart rate starting to pick up. 

“You two need some alone time?” Hyunjin giggles snapping the two of them from their trance. Chan releases Minho from both his hands, the younger blushes deeply and shifts to be completely in his lap. 

“Ask Min, he’s the one trying to get my dick hard.” Chan leans back, his arms going to the back of the couch. 

“Chan just exposed you Min.” Jisung teases. 

“I don’t have to try very hard.” Minho snaps back, he sticks his tongue out and Chan pushes him forward into the table, moving to have him pinned in place. 

“Oh fuck.” Hyunjin laughs all of their eyes turning towards the couple at the table. 

Minho looks panicked, there’s no way Chan will actually do something to him right now. 

“Aw Min, are you regretting teasing Chan all day?” Seungmin taunts. The elder glares in his direction, his hands gripping the table in front of him. His boyfriend has him stuck in place between the hard surface and his dick. 

“I was not.” Minho snaps back. 

“I think you should just fuck him right here.” Sungie smirks. Minho picks up a lemon slice from a drink and throws it at him. The younger giggles dodging it easily. 

“Yeah you'd like to watch Sung.” Changbin snorts. 

“Like you wouldn’t.” The two directly in front of them turn and eagerly kiss like the rest of them aren’t there. 

Minho glares back at his own boyfriend, still stuck in his spot. Chan smiles sweetly, sitting back down, he tugs him by the belt loops getting him directly in his lap again. 

“Slut.” He whispers in his ear. 

The younger rolls his eyes and shifts to sit more on his thigh instead, if there’s teasing to be done it’s on his own terms and that’s it. 

Chan wraps his arm firmly around his waist and slides his hand to the front of his jeans. The large sweater the younger is in covering the fact he’s unbuttoning and unzipping. 

Minho looks back at the red head, warning him not to play this game. Chan just smiles and actually slips his hand under his waistband, cupping his member through his tight briefs. 

“Do not.” Min growls. 

“You started this kitten.” Chan smirks and kisses under his ear again. 

The group around them settles back down, as settled as they can get at least. Changbin and Jisung all over each other, Hyunjin and Jeongin daring each other to do more and more shots with their respective boyfriends looking on with judgment in their eyes. 

Chan moves his hand slowly, his thumb flicking right over Minho’s tip. The boys around them blissfully unaware of their hyungs doing anything remotely dirty. 

Minho swallows and pulls his sweater down further, his neck getting red and the color slowly creeping upwards. Chan hums lowly, using the palm of his hand to grind into his cock, making circles. The younger twitches and leans forward onto the table again. 

Covering his squirming up by grabbing one of the shots from Hyunjin. 

“I need to catch up.” He explains before throwing it back. Chan smirks and rubs directly on his slit making him choke on the liquid. 

“Can’t hold your liquor any more hyung?” Jeongin giggles. Minho grits his teeth, ankles crossing under the table to keep himself from wiggling around more. 

“Swallowed wrong.” He lies, hips pushing forward into his boyfriend’s hand. The boys in front of him go back to their drinking game, giving Minho the opportunity to grind against the palm currently rubbing him. 

Chan smirks and flattens his hand, letting Min rut up on him. He then quickly uses his other hand to pull his hips back, not letting him move at all. 

Minho glares over his shoulder, the redhead merely smiles at him as if he’s not torturing him. 

“Something wrong?” Chan asks, eyebrows raised up. 

“Not at all.” Min smiles back, he pushes off the table and rolls his hips back. Feeling the semi under his ass. That just encourages him more, shifting around acting like he’s trying to get comfortable. 

Chan’s grip gets a little tighter on his dick as he purposely grinds down on him. Going as far as to even bounce in his lap. 

“Brat.” 

Min giggles and reaches for another shot again, Chan takes this as his opportunity to actually push his briefs down. Hand wrapping around his member completely. Minho squeezes his thighs together and tries to smack his hand away only to get aggressively rubbed against. 

Chan moves with his boyfriend pushing him closer so their waists are completely hidden again. He gets his jeans moving down his hips slightly, giving him more space to actually jerk Minho off. 

He starts out slow, rubbing just under his tip until he’s starting to buck forward. Min lifts himself up slightly trying to move away again. Only for the elder to yank hun back down aggressively. 

Still none of the others around them notice. 

In fact, Changbin and Jisung are making out harder and seeming far more x-rated than they are. 

Chan presses a soft kiss under his ear as he strokes him fully, “this what you wanted little whore?” He murmurs thumb flicking over his slit. 

Minho holds in a whine, hips twitching slightly, “no I wanted you to fuck me.” He taunts back. 

“Right here? In front of all our friends? Should I do what Jisung said and wreck you for everyone to watch?” 

The younger stays quiet, he got his boyfriend in his mood. It’s his own fault for thinking he wouldn’t in fact torture him until he’s crying. 

“Hmm? No answer kitten?” Chan speeds up his hand making Minho bite his lower lip to keep his sounds in. 

“Do you want all your  _ little brothers  _ to see how much of a slut their hyung is? Want them to see how much you beg?” 

“Chan-“ Min’s voice cuts off, stomach clenching up as the elder rubs directly in his slit. It sends shivers down his spine, his high approaching fast. 

Chan smiles into his shoulder and moves the sweater, exposing Minho’s cock under the table. Any of the others could glance over at them and see him getting jerked off. Anyone could see under the table and see his dick leaking and hard. 

“Babe-“ Minho inhales hard as Chan even pulls him back from the table so he’s even more exposed. His hand picks up the pace, other palm coming up to cup his tip, rubbing him aggressively there. 

Minho bucks and tenses up, throwing his hand over his mouth so he doesn’t moan out loud. He shivers and feels his high approaching, Chan trying to get him there fast. 

The redhead smirks and bites his neck, squeezing him just enough to make him squeal. 

Min arches his back and looks to the side, his face getting bright red as his eyes connect with Jisung’s. The younger boy sat just across from them. One look from Jisung and he cums hard, biting down on his own hand. 

Chan chuckles lowly and works him through his high, pushing him back against the table to hide his cock from sight. 

Minho slumps against it, eyes shut tight face on absolute fire. 

“Something wrong Sungie?” Chan asks, realizing the younger totally saw. Judging by the way he’s squirming around on Changbin and his bright red cheeks he saw and it made him horny. 

“N-no! Nothing at all.” The younger stutters. 

Chan hums and wipes his hand off against Minho’s stomach, tucking his member back into his briefs and underwear. 

“Now you can feel like a dirty slut too.” He whispers in his boyfriend’s ear. 

Minho smacks his thigh, shoving his hands away to rebutton his jeans. He lifts his head and glares at the elder, completely embarrassed that not only did he just bust in record time but  _ Jisung  _ seeing him getting jerked off is what did it. 

“Yeah have fun with that boner now.” He growls. 

“Oh are you embarrassed kitten?” Chan smirks, his eyes glancing to Sungie again. 

“N-no.” Minho turns back around and moves off his boyfriend’s lap. His arms crossing over his chest very obviously pouting. 

Chan laughs and drapes an arm over his shoulders, tugging him close, “you wanna join next time Sungie?” He smirks. 

“No!” 

*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all wanna see that threesome??? Let me know.
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Requests?
> 
> my twitter foreverbattles,
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	4. Day Four: Shibari/Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin just wants an excuse to feel Changbin up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all...my mind really said Changbin bias wrecker 😤😤😤 like who let him be so hot? Who let him have titties??? Anyway hope y’all like it.

“Tell me if you’re uncomfortable at any point.” Hyunjin murmurs, he slides his hands along the planes of Changbin’s stomach. Fingers gliding over the delicate knots. 

“I will.” Bin lets out a deep breath and Hyunjin bites his lower lip. His boyfriend looks hot, way too hot for his own good. His chest is the first thing that catches Jin’s eye, bundled up nicely like a present. 

The ropes wrap around his pecs and push them together, making them look even bigger than usual. 

His arms are pinned behind him, biceps bulging against the binds. Hyunjin leans forward and locks their lips, unable to keep himself from squeezing his muscles any longer. 

He carefully gets in his boyfriend’s lap, straddling him. Each one of Changbin’s legs are tied to the chair legs too. He’s completely and utterly at the mercy of the younger. 

“Nothing is too tight?” Jin murmurs his finger tips tracing down around his nipples. Changbin’s breath hitches and his hips twitch slightly. 

“No, I’m okay baby.” He strains to kiss him again, desperately wanting attention. 

The act of tying him up got him hard, now with Jin sitting in his lap and touching him so softly he’s beyond needy. 

With the okay given completely Hyunjin starts his attack, he slides one hand up into Bin’s hair and tugs. The other feeling up his chest, thumbing at one nipple only. He looks down and watches Changbin’s cock twitch between them and leak against his stomach. 

“You look so good like this babe.” Jin breathes out, he rocks his hips forward, his sweatpants scratching against his sensitive member. 

“Touch me please Jinnie.” The elder whines quietly. 

Hyunjin smiles and kisses down his neck, grinding against him in slow circles. His thumb and forefinger teasing his nipples on both sides now. 

“Fuck-“ Changbin grits his teeth and strains against the ropes. Wanting to push back against his boyfriend or touch him in some way. 

Jin releases his sensitive buds and runs his hands across his arms again, “you have no idea, how amazing you look. God your fucking arms babe, you’re so hot.” He tangles his fingers in his hair again and kisses him hard. 

Letting how horny he is get the better of him. He licks into his mouth and ruts against him, enjoying the friction on himself for just a second. 

Changbin whines under him, hips twitching again, he bites down on the younger’s lip making him pull back. 

“I could fuck your tits like this.” Hyunjin whispers while grabbing at his chest again. 

Bin nearly drools at the thought of that. 

“Do it then…” 

“Another time.” Hyunjin ducks his head low and bites just under his nipple. Sucking a harsh love bite to the area. He flicks his tongue over the sensitive bud too, rolling the other between his digits. 

Changbin moans, eyes squeezing shut. His hands clench into fists behind his back as his boyfriend continues his assault. 

“I might never untie you.” Hyunjin giggles, he squeezes his biceps again and then reaches down. Fingers tracing the ropes along his stomach now too. Finally he touches the tip of his cock, precum collecting on his fingertip. 

He swipes it off and licks his finger clean, keeping their eyes locked as he does. 

“You’re so wet baby.” Jin murmurs, he barely touches his member, teasing him still. “You even got my sweatpants messy.” 

A small pout comes across the younger’s features, he pushes the waistband of his pants down and his cock springs free. Arms curling around Bin’s neck again Hyunjin rocks them together, moaning softly into his ear. 

“I could get off just like this Binnie.” Hyunjin giggles, he grinds into him harder, rubbing their dicks together. 

Changbin whines quietly, a sweat breaking out all over. He tips his head back, Hyunjin doesn’t hesitate to bite down on his throat with a smirk. 

“I wanna be inside you love.” Bin whispers, breathing heavily. 

“Mm say it again.” Hyunjin kisses up to his ear, he tugs gently on the knots around his chest. Admiring the way his muscles push so intensely against them. 

“I wanna be inside you Jinnie, please.” 

Changbin bucks slightly, hips primarily stuck to the chair. 

Jin hums quietly and slips off his lap, he gets between his thighs, leaning down to take his cock down his throat. Bin strains against the ropes, soft whines coming past his lips. 

“Fuck-“ he squirms slightly. 

Hyunjin sucks on his tip and strokes the rest of him, taking him inch by inch slowly. He looks up and smirks seeing Bin watching his every move. 

“You like watching me be on my knees for you baby?” He taunts, grabbing the lube next to them. 

Changbin just nods, thighs starting to shake. Jin slicks up his member properly and removes his own shirt and his sweats completely. Slowly he moves to straddle the elder again. Before tying Changbin up they prepped him.

Bin moans as their lips meet again and Hyunjin just messily grinds their cocks together. Stroking them both with one hand while the other tugs on his nipple again. 

“You’re so fucking pretty Binnie…” Jin whispers, he stands up slightly and lines up, sinking down on his boyfriend’s dick with little resistance. 

“Oh fuck…” he moans, head falling back. 

Changbin whimpers quietly, wishing he could touch his boyfriend. But there’s also something incredibly hot about not being able to help. He likes how Jin is pretty much using him as a dildo. 

“Did you prep enough?” Bin asks softly, not wanting to hurt the younger. 

“Yeah baby, I prepped enough. You’re just really deep at this angle.” Hyunjin bites his lower lip, his hands land on Changbin’s thighs behind him as he slowly starts to move. 

“Are you still okay?” Hyunjin takes his face in his hands, thumbs rubbing under his eyes. 

“Yes...I wanna touch you, but I also like that...you’re using me.” Bin blushes deeply. 

“Fuck that’s really hot, I love when you say shit like that.” Jin kisses him hard and rolls his hips making them both moan. Changbin licks into his mouth taking over the kiss for a second. 

The younger shifts around and slowly starts to ride him, hands clutching his biceps for support. He bounces himself every so often not wanting to wear his legs out already. 

Changbin is in complete bliss. Between the heat around his member, Jin’s whiny voice, and his constantly feeling up he couldn't get much higher. 

Hyunjin starts to focus his thrusts after some time, arms wrapped tightly around his boyfriend’s neck. “I could ride you all fucking day babe.” Hyunjin moans. He reaches down behind Bin and loosens the ropes keeping his hips locked in place. 

This tiny bit of leeway changes everything, Changbin now able to thrust up, even in just the slightest way. He meets his hips aggressively. 

Jin throws his head back and messily unties more knots, letting the bindings at his wrists fall to the floor. His chest is still beautifully trapped, but with his arms free Changbin is able to grab his hips hard now. 

“Fuck baby yes-harder.” Hyunjin buries his face in his neck and eagerly rides him. Wiggling around to find the perfect spot inside himself. 

Changbin lifts him with ease and angles him differently, Jin’s eyes roll back and he squeaks. 

His prostate gets hit dead on over and over. With one hand guiding Jin’s hips the other goes to his member. 

Changbin strokes him fast, knowing how easily worked up Hyunjin gets. The younger is nearly drooling. He feels so good. He bucks and whimpers, stomach starting to clench up. 

Bin notices and sets an even faster pace. 

“B-Binnie! Gonna cum!” Hyunjin squirms and finally as he says it he releases all over them. Changbin moans at his clenching and buries himself inside. His thrusts get erratic and sloppy. 

In second he too is cumming hard, filling his boyfriend up. 

They both are breathing heavily, messily kissing while trying to catch their breath. Hyunjin’s hands runs along his body again, only this time they’re untying the pretty knots all over him. 

“You alive baby?” Changbin giggles, Jin not having lifted his head up yet. 

“Hmhm, I just feel really fucking good babe…” Hyunjin slowly starts to move, he lifts himself up and off the elder. Falling to his knees to untie the ropes from his ankles. 

Changbin smiles now completely free, he scoops the younger up easily and carries him to their bed. Falling down into the sheets. 

Hyunjin hums and wraps around him, “tie me up next time.” 

*

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are such an underrated ship omg! 
> 
> What are y’all thoughts?
> 
> Here’s mine, I’m having way too much fun writing these. Y’all aren’t READY for tomorrows. 
> 
> Anyway, 
> 
> Requests?
> 
> My twitter foreverbattles
> 
> Love alway, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	5. Day Five: Size Kink/Size Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix isn't getting the attention he deserves, minsung helps out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all I lovvvvee this part highkey like I love me some Jilix and throw Minho in there OOF hope you guys like it too!!

“Aw Lix, you’re so little and cute!” Jisung giggles while tugging his best friend’s jeans and boxers off. The younger boy blushes deeply and goes to cover himself up. 

“I’m not little!” He whines, swallowing hard. 

Jisung hums and pushes his hands away, admiring the size of Lix’ dick again. 

“You are, it’s cute baby.” He strokes him slowly, the mere three inches fitting in his hand easily. 

“Like you’re much bigger. You’re probably tiny!” Felix snaps back suddenly, his chest getting red too now. Jisung smirks going to his own belt. 

“I don’t know if you can fuck me with this little cock Lixie. I thought that was the deal?” He pouts while kicking his jeans off. His briefs staying on for the time being. 

“I can! I am not little!” Felix scrunches his nose up at the older boy, squeezing his legs together to hide his dick. His eyes travel down Jisung’s body, the big t-shirt he’s in covering his bulge. 

There’s no way in hell Sungie is any bigger than him, not a chance. 

The two of them fall back together, their lips locking and hands in each other’s hair. Jisung grinds down on Felix, rutting their hips together eagerly. 

“Stop trying to hide Lixie, even if you’re small I still love it.” Sungie giggles and pushes his t-shirt up, exposing his member again. Felix squirms his face bright red. 

“I’m not small!” He persists, “stop acting like you’re huge too.” He adds while pushing the dark haired boy away. 

Jisung pounces on him again, grabbing his wrists to pin him down eagerly. 

“I might not be huge but I’m bigger than you.” 

Lix whines and turns his face away, “you’re mean Sungie.” He pouts, moving his shirt down to cover himself around. 

“I’m not being mean! I’m just sa-“

“Jisung.” Minho’s voice makes them both jump, almost instantly Sungie stops his teasing and bows his head. 

“Hyung! Jisung is mean!” Felix calls out for the eldest, he gets out from under his best friend and goes for Minho. Who in turn hums and wraps a firm arm around him. 

“What’s he doing to you little one?” Min asks while petting his silver hair. 

“H-he’s making fun of how big I am…” Felix blushes and pulls his shirt down further. 

“Jisung?” 

“I wasn’t making fun! I said he was cute! And pretty!” Sungie gets on his knees and crawls over to them, “Lix was the one saying I’m tiny too!” 

Minho grabs them both by the jaws and looks them in the eyes, “briefs off now.” He tells Jisung sternly. 

Felix glances to the side of him, watching as the elder strips. His eyes widened seeing his length, he was wrong, very wrong. Sungie isn’t thick, but he’s long, much bigger than he is. 

Min then pushes them both flat and takes their members into his hands, stroking them both slowly. 

Jisung moans obnoxiously, just like he does everything else in his life. Felix whines and covers his mouth, he was expecting Sungie to touch him today, not his hyung. 

“Mm Lixie, you are little. Look how pretty your tiny cock is. Sungie was right to tease you.” Minho murmurs, his words sting but he says them with such affection in his eyes Felix might burst already. 

“Mm not little!” He tries to argue, hands going up to cover his embarrassed face. Jisung crawls over and kisses along his neck. 

“I bet it looks even prettier bouncing up and down when you get fucked.” Minho rubs his slit with a smirk. Felix bucks up a whine coming past his lips. 

Jisung moves down to his chest, biting and sucking on his sensitive buds. He flicks his tongue over one side while tugging softly at the other. 

Minho strokes him slowly, using his other hand to spread his thighs further. 

“Should we compare Lixie? Since you were so mean to me?” Jisung pouts while rutting against his thigh. 

“No! We don’t need to compare!” Felix pushes him away completely. 

Minho giggles and leans down to kiss him, his tongue pushing past his lips. Locking eagerly into his mouth. 

“You guys kiss exactly the same and it’s disgusting.” Felix pulls away, he finds Jisung kissing all over his boyfriend, he stops mid kiss though. A smirk on his face. 

Minho lifts Jisung’s face and kisses him instead since Felix is complaining. Their tongues slide together, licking at each other, Jisung nearly falls into his boyfriend. Felix is shocked, although he doesn’t know why. He knows Sungie is actually a total bottom, but he’s still only ever seen him be in control with him. 

So seeing him melt against Minho without second thought surprises him. But then again the two older boys are way more sexually active than Lix. 

Minho pulls away from Jisung making him whine softly. “Do you want me to fuck you Lixie?” He bites his lower lip, Felix gulps, eyes wide. Minho is still perched in his lap but not for long. The older boy then falls to the side and grabs Felix, he sits him right on his dick, Jisung smirks and gets behind him, so he literally is trapped between the two of them. 

Sungie kisses his shoulders and takes his hands in his, their fingers locking. 

“Y-yes.” Felix whispers he tips his head back and kisses his best friend feeling like he can do that a little more confidently than kissing Minho. 

The oldest smirks watching the two, he honestly thinks it’s really cute and hot seeing how much control Sungie has over Lix. 

“He’s teasing us a lot, we can do it back to him too.” Jisung then reaches forward to run their fingers over Minho’s incredibly toned body. His fingers catch one of his nipples and Minho hums, hips pushing up a little. 

“He likes when you play with his nipples.” Jisung whispers in his ear biting softly. Felix still hesitates, his nerves kicking in. 

“Come here Lix,” Minho pulls him forward then, their lips connect again. 

Jisung watches from the back, he makes Felix roll his hips on Minho, occasionally he’ll push back and grind on Sungie too. He’s overwhelmed but it feels good. Their teasing from before the last thing on his mind, now all he wants is to get completely wrecked. 

“Can you switch with Sungie baby? I want you to watch.” Minho smirks against his skin. 

Felix blushes deeply, but nods, this is absolutely not what Jisung and him planned. But it’s so much better. He’s so excited. 

Jisung and him switch, he watches face red already. His eyes trail down Sungie’s bare body, landing on the member between his legs. 

He envies him. 

It’s not fair that they’re built almost exactly alike everywhere except  _ there.  _

Jisung curls his arms around Min’s neck but doesn't get right in his lap. His hips roll forward so he grinds right into Minho as they kiss. Felix hears the oldest boy moan softly instantly, he blushes darker. 

“Easy baby,” Minho whispers, Jisung giggles softly but eases his hips slightly. He then leans forward and says something so softly in his boyfriend’s ear even Felix can’t hear him. 

“Lixie who do you wanna get fucked by?” Min turns his attention back to him. 

Felix stares, his hips buck up as Jisung strokes his member again, leaning across his best friend and kiss up to his ear. 

“You promise me.” Sungie murmurs. 

“Yeah that was before you said I was  _ too  _ small to fuck you.” Felix pouts, Sungie then wiggles out from between them, in seconds the youngest is on his back, Minho between his legs kissing him. Their hips locked together. He moans under him instantly. Going from one intensity to the other makes his head spin. 

Lips are going down his neck as he’s ground into he practically sees stars. Jisung smirks from the side watching them. Minho pulls back, but doesn’t move his hips. His dick pressing into Lix’s ass firmly. 

“What do you want bunny?” He asks while teasingly rolling his hips. Jisung scoots closer wanting attention. 

“I don’t know…” Felix whispers his face bright red. Sungie moves so he’s sitting on his waist, no longer able to see Minho. He leans down and kisses Felix slowly. 

Minho can’t help himself as he gives his boyfriend’s ass a soft smack, it’s right in his face. Jisung tries not to moan, and he tries not to push his hips back. He leans in closer to Lix though, lips by his ear. 

“We can switch and you can ride me...or I can ride your little cock. Have you ever fucked anyone baby?” 

Min sets his chin on Jisung’s shoulder, peering over, a lazy smile on his face. He then disappears behind him again. His hands spread his ass apart, he slides one hand down and rubs his entrance. Jisung moans mid sentence. 

“I bet you'd feel so good Lixie,” Jisung whispers while rolling his hips back. Minho slides his fingers into his mouth. Felix can’t tell what’s happening, he only knows Min is doing something to Sungie. 

“Or I can fuck you,” He smirks, or tries to it turns into a moan though, his face dropping into Felix’ shoulder. 

“Minho...I’m trying to give him options, and you’re picking for him,” Sungie whines while rocking back eagerly. Two fingers already shoved inside him. 

“I’m not, just keeping you occupied.” Minho hooks his fingers and Jisung lurches forward, Felix smirks, he’s never seen Sungie come undone like this. 

He thinks about everything Jisung just said trying to figure out what he wants. If he’s honest he wants it all. 

He wiggles out from under, deciding what he wants for now, he moves behind him with Minho. “Wanna help,” Felix whispers, the eldest boy smirks and kisses him slowly. 

“Okay come here then.” Jisung puts his face in the pillows, thankful it’s big he has a queen size bed. Minho presses his prostate again and he whines, thighs shaking a little. 

Felix is shocked to see two fingers are already deep inside him, with no lube only spit. Minho catches his stare and removes his fingers, Jisung whining. 

“Be right back.” He leaves the two for a moment. 

“Are you into pain?” Felix whispers still baffled. 

“What?” Sungie laughs, he sits up and kisses Lix again, his hand going down to his cock. He strokes him at an easy pace, causing the younger to shiver against him. 

“You literally have no lube and he was nearly three fingers deep in you.” Felix moans softly, his fingers curl into Jisung’s hair tugging him closer. 

“I mean spit does a good enough job for me. And after a few times you’ll be starting with two fingers too.” He teases and picks his pace up a little faster. 

Felix blushes even deeper now. Not only is Jisung making fun of his size but now he’s also teasing him about how little he has sex. 

Jisung then gets closer to his ear, “you gonna fuck me Lix?” 

“I don’t know, I, I don’t know if I can…” Felix blushes, finally saying the words he’s been thinking this whole time. 

“Min will help you babe,” 

“Y-you could...fuck me,” He whispers timidly. “Just don’t make me limp, Jinnie will be mad.” At the mention of his boyfriend he hides his face a little. Hyunjin will  _ not  _ know about this. 

“I won’t, I don’t think I have that kind of power. But we won’t let Min, he’ll make you limp that’s for damn sure.” Jisung giggles, he kisses the extra sensitive part of Lix’s neck while stroking him a little faster. The younger boy moans back arching. 

Minho comes back with three condoms just in case, and a bottle of lube. What he finds makes him stop short, Sungie has Felix in a puddle. The youngest just obeys his every move. 

“Don’t get too riled up,” Minho smirks, Jisung pulls away his cheeks red after being caught. Felix blushes even deeper, his cock out on display, he wants to hide. The eldest comes over though and kisses him softly. 

“Don’t hide it, I wanna see you make yourself messy.” He murmurs against him. His other hand however is grabbing Jisung’s waist, when he pulls away from Felix he gives an order. 

“Hands and knees baby.” Without hesitation he does as he’s told. 

Felix swallows, he grabs Minho’s face and kisses him again, his teasing is different to Jisung’s. His degrading makes him squirm even more. 

Minho then takes Lix in his arms, sitting him in his lap. “Watch,” He murmurs softly, Min then leans forward and spreads Sungie apart. His tongue slides between him, Lix bites his lower lip, trying not to touch himself. 

Sungie gasps, Min licks at him gently at first, only to get a little more aggressive. His tongue moves quickly, pressing into him quicker than usual. Felix wiggles in Min’s lap, it’s hot it’s really hot honestly. Minho smirks hearing the sounds he’s getting out of Jisung, he also wraps his fingers around Lix’s member. Stroking him slowly again. 

“You’re gonna fuck Sungie so good with your little cock bunny.” He comes away from Jisung making the younger whine. Felix hides his face in his neck, small fingers curled into Minho’s shirt. 

“Lix baby,” he hums softly, lifting his chin up. Their lips meet and Felix instantly falls into him, he finds himself curling his arms around Minho’s neck, their kisses growing more intense. 

Min leaves Sungie for a second, Felix moans his hips bucking forward into the older boy's hand. They keep talking about him fucking Jisung, and sure that sounds nice. But all he can think about is riding Minho. Stealing him away from Jisung just for a little bit. 

Jisung turns around, his eyes narrowed, Felix totally just stole his boyfriend. He watches as the younger boy starts kissing down his neck, actually sucking and leaving a mark. 

Minho smirks at the glare Sungie is giving them, his lower lip between his teeth. 

Jisung leans over, getting off his hands and knees, “I really could beat you.” He whispers to Felix while giving him a shove off his boyfriend. 

“Hey!” He whines falling back to the bed, Sungie replaces his spot. 

“Jealous?” Minho smirks as his lips get attacked, the younger shifts his hips and wraps his arms around his neck. Felix watches from the side, his eyes on the way Minho grabs his ass. 

He timidly grabs the bottle of lube and slicks his fingers up, he moves behind Jisung his lips finding his neck. Sungie gasps, his mouth coming away from Minho’s lips. The oldest grabs his thigh, and spreads him, knowing what Felix is up to. 

Lix blushes deeply, he’s certainly thought about fingering his best friend before. He’s thought about doing a lot of not best friend things with him honestly. 

This whole thing with Jisung started because the older boy offered to fuck him since Hyunjin won’t pay attention to him enough. 

He takes in a breath and pushes a finger into him, Jisung hums softly, his eyes locked with his boyfriend’s. Minho is teasing him, fingers pinching his nipples, he also is playing with his cock. Sungie reaches back for Felix’s hand and makes him slide two fingers into him now. 

He leans back actually falling onto his fingers, Felix gasps but isn’t surprised. 

Honestly Jisung could probably take four of Lix’ fingers, they’re so small. He doesn’t reach anywhere near his prostate either, but that’s okay. 

“Lixie even your fingers are little...theyre perfect prep for your tiny cock.” Sungie giggles. 

He really wants to ride Felix despite the fact he isn’t big. He just wants to make his best friend feel good as possible. His teasing is just part of it all. 

Minho runs his hands the length of his boyfriend’s chest, he can tell Jisung is making himself produce little whines and moans. It’s cute, he can tell how much he actually wants Felix to gain confidence and to feel comfortable. 

“Lix,” He says softly, he lifts Sungie up slightly and slides his hand between his legs. Without hesitation he pushes his two fingers in along side Felix’. 

Jisung moans loud, his back actually arching. Felix gasps not expecting this. He feels Minho’s fingers with his, spreading his friend open. 

The older boy hides his face in Minho’s neck now, hips rolling with four fingers inside him. Felix thinks this might have been a mistake. How is he supposed to go back to his vanilla sex life with Hyunjin? 

Minho takes his fingers out and Jisung whines, Lix removing his too just in case. 

“Get on your back.” Minho whispers to him, Jisung does as he’s told, his member dripping precum onto his stomach. Min then signals Felix to come to him. 

He kisses him slowly, hands sliding down his body again. He said they couldn’t make him limp, and he really wants to follow through with that, but Minho is making him so fucking horny right now. 

“You wanna fuck Sungie Lix?” He whispers softly in his ear. “You wanna ram him with your little cock?” 

Felix blushes deeply, he wants to have Minho fuck him. But he can’t. He’d probably die. So instead he nods, “I wanna. I wanna make him scream.” he whispers. 

“I’ll help you,” Minho smirks and kisses along his neck. “You’re so pretty bunny, look how tiny you are, my fingers are almost longer.” 

Felix squirms at his words, getting called pretty and then tiny does things to his head. 

Jisung bites his lower lip watching the two. Felix timidly gets between his legs and they’re kissing again. Minho grabs a condom while they messily grind on each other. 

He opens the package and slides it on him, it’s big but that’s okay it’ll do its job. Min comes up behind Lix and the younger actually presses his hips back into him, he’s seen Binnie, felt Jisung, and actually sat on Hyunjin. But he doesn’t know what is currently trapped in the elders jeans and he wants to find out so badly. 

His hand is a little slick as he moves the rubber further down his length. 

“You’re both so cute.” Min murmurs into his ear, he nudges Felix forward slightly and presses his tip into his entrance. Jisung pulls Felix down to kiss him, Minho pushes his hips forward making him go in all the way. 

Both younger boys moan, Sungie being a little more forced. Minho hums loving the way they look together honestly. 

“Does Sungie feel good bunny? You like being inside him?” Min taunts softly. He guides Felix’s hips, knowing Jisung won’t need much time to adjust all that much. Lix moans his eyes shut, honestly he wasn’t expecting Sungie to be tight, at least not this much. But he is, and he knows how to roll his hips just the right way, how to top even from the bottom. 

“Answer me or I’ll make you pull out.” Minho grabs his silver hair hard. 

“Y-yes! He’s so tight…” Felix whimpers. 

Jisung tips his head, bucking his hips up, “fuck me with your little cock bunny, show me how you can use it.” 

Lix moans at his words and snaps his hips forward, he buries his face in his neck and bites down. Needing something to ground himself so he doesn’t cum already. 

Jisung arches his back slightly, his fingers reaching for Minho, a sinister idea coming to mind. 

“Baby,” He whispers while Felix rocks forward, his lower lip between his teeth. 

Minho comes closer, his lips meeting his boyfriend’s, “I have a really bad idea.” He giggles against him. 

Felix pulls back his hands on Jisung’s hips, watching the two talk to each other quietly. 

“What’s that?” 

“Fuck Lix through me.” 

“That’s a great idea, what do you mean?” Felix groans, he pulls out of Jisung, the condom nearly falling off. It makes him blush, he hopes neither of them saw that. 

“Switch spots then,” Minho says, they do instantly. Jisung finds the lube in the sheets 

“Don’t go too fast.” Felix whispers alarm bells ringing. 

“I won’t Lix.” Sungie leans in and kisses him while spreading his legs, he distracts him enough he doesn’t realize he pushed a finger inside him at first. 

Minho on the other hand is going to town on the older boy. Three fingers deep in him, rubbing his prostate intensely. Felix is not aware of this, confused on why Sungie is whining the way he is. He then sees Minho clearly up to something. 

He gasps sharply as a second digit is inserted, “Sungie,” He whispers, mouth falling open, the elder however moans back just as intensely. 

“Sorry,” He giggles after, scissoring his fingers now. Felix arches up, Jisung knows what he’s doing and this angle, way better than anytime Jinnie has fingered him. Which he feels guilty for thinking but it’s true. 

“Minho!” His best friend then half whines half yells at his boyfriend. 

He only gets a giggle from the older boy, “don’t act like you can’t get it up another two times.” Jisung actually blushes, Felix is shocked. 

He adds his third finger and Lix could scream, the stretch is a lot. He thought it wouldn’t be bad this time. Sungie is being gentle too, despite the fact Minho is torturing him. 

“You look like you’re gonna cum already bunny. You're making yourself all messy.” Jisung taunts between his moans and whines. 

“Says the one who almost just came.” Lix snaps back. 

“Fuck,” Jisung moans hips bucking forward as Minho does something. Lix doesn’t know what. 

“You think you’re okay?” Sungie then asks, Felix nods, he trusts his best friend to be slow with him. Jisung pulls away and grabs another condom, while moved away he sees Minho. 

His cock out and really he’s big, like Jinnie, he sees why Jisung constantly limps now. 

Sungie comes back and lines himself up, “tell me if you want me to stop.” He murmurs while kissing him. Felix nods, wrapping his arms around his neck, hands in his hair.

His tip presses in and Felix moans already, hopefully he doesn’t cry again. That’ll be so embarrassing. 

The elder pushes in more, his breath ragged against his neck. “Holy fuck Sungie,” Lix groans into him. 

Minho grabs his own cock and lines it up with his boyfriend. The moan that comes from him too is so pretty. He leans forward and kisses Sungie’s shoulder and bites his ear, “You don’t know what to do with yourself do you?” He teases, Felix his biting his lower lip adjusting. 

Jisung hums turning his head to kiss his boyfriend, “he’s so tight baby,” he murmurs against his lips. Felix blushes, his hips moving slightly, mouth hung open. 

“Yeah? Does Sungie feel good Lix?” Min taunts, Felix should get used to it. There’s no way in hell he’s not doing this with them again. 

The youngest blushes even more, “yes,” he lifts his hips again, signalling he wants him to move. Minho gets this and grips his boyfriend’s hips, pushes in him hard only to pull back out and force his hips forward. 

Jisung arches his back, face going in Felix’ neck. Whines and whimpers falling from his mouth, he rolls his hips causing Felix to moan too. 

Minho loves it, loves how both of them are whining. He snaps his hips forward a little hard and Sungie clenches his fists in the pillows next to Lix’ head. 

Felix grips his hair, one of his legs moving so the older falls further between his thighs. Minho grabs hish leg, pulling it up almost around Sungie’s waist. He knows he is the one that’ll set a pace, so he does. 

He reaches forward and grabs a handful of his boyfriend’s hair making his head come back. His moans are louder, tears threatening the corners of his eyes. 

Felix is shocked to see the tears in Jisung’s eyes, he can feel the force of Minho through him, and honestly thank god he’s between them. He’s sure if Minho was right in him he’d break. Sungie bucks forward making Felix gasp and whine. 

“You okay bunny?” Minho asks, slowly his hips down slightly. 

Lix nods, “y-yes.” 

Jisung bucks into him and they both cry out, “is my cock still little Lixie? Do you still think I’m small?” 

“No!” 

He’s really close already which is embarrassing really, their slight degrading and intense pace almost being too much. Jisung moans loud again, Minho seeming to do something to him that makes his tears finally fall. 

Felix nearly shrieks as the older boy's pace picks up suddenly. A shift in Jisung’s hips and the younger is melting. 

“Fuck,” he groans in English. 

Sungie giggles while kissing his neck more, “right there?” He teases, but it’s only for a second since Minho grabs his hair again. His back arches, he doesn’t wanna be selfish but Min is really fucking him right now and he wants to focus on that. 

But it seems he just found Lix’s prostate, so he stays in that position, hips rolling down to fuck his best friend. 

Minho honestly is surprised with Jisung, he’s clearly trying to pick if he wants to be fucked or fuck Felix. And he honestly is fucking Lix good, his thin hips rolling and thrusting forward at a good pace.

The older boy grabs his hips and hits his prostate making his pace stutter. Jisung cries out, nearly coming right then and there. Min never is this hard, not that he’s complaining, but jeez he’s crying all over Felix. 

Lix whimpers, his back arching up, thighs shaking badly now. 

Minho pushes Sungie’s hip down more firmly, pulling himself out of him. He guides his boyfriend into Felix making his pace pick back up. One of his hands squeezes his ass, kissing his neck to. 

“You gonna cum Lixie?” Jisung asks in English, he can feel his best friend clenching up as he hits his prostate over and over, his eyes watering. 

“How much comes out of your little cock? Show us how messy you can get bunny.” Sungie smirks in his ear. 

“Shut up,” Felix whines, he bucks up and can’t keep it in, his hips stutter and soon he’s coming all over himself and Jisung. 

“Aw baby look how hard he came.” Sungie whispers. Minho chooses this time to push into his boyfriend again, causing him to fall into Felix. 

“Fuck,” Sungie moans his face buried in his neck, Felix is still riding his high out, enjoying every second of it. Minho is practically fucking him and it feels so good. 

Jisung whimpers now, Min completely wrecking his ass, he’s going to so hard trying to make his force go into Lix. He’s so going to be limping. 

Felix arches his back in bliss, getting sensitive fast, Jisung bucks and cums hard. Crying out into Lix’ ear, his body tensing up all over. 

Minho moans and gets himself to his high, fucking them both still. He collapses against his boyfriend’s back, all three of them panting loud. 

“Holy fuck.” Felix whispers, he pushes softly at Sungie trying to get him to pull out. 

“That was so fucking hot.” Jisung pulls out and makes Minho come from inside him too. He falls next to Felix locking their hands together. 

“You two are so loud.” Minho giggles. 

“Shut up.” Jisung nuzzles into Lix, kisses along his neck stil. “You in there Lixie?” 

“Yeah...just recovering.” Felix lets out a deep breath. 

“Next time, you’re actually fucking me with your little cock, I want you to get it as deep as you can.” Jisung smirks, his hand going down to trace his small member. 

“O-okay…” 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spicy right???
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Requests?
> 
> my twitter foreverbattles
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	6. Day Six: Watersports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three ice coffees later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ain’t my thing but I tried I hope it’s good??? Like I really tried on this one.

Minho smirks, watching Jisung drink his third iced coffee of the day. He’s yet to use the bathroom as well. 

So far his plan is going perfectly. 

“Babe,” he calls over to the younger, pulling him between his thighs. Jisung finishes his drink and sets his arms on his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

“Yes?” 

“Is Jeongin coming back to your dorm tonight?” 

Jisung hums, “I don’t know, should I not let him?” He quirks an eyebrow up. Minho just smiles and slips his hands into his back pockets, squeezing him gently. 

“Unless you want him to watch you get fucked into your mattress i'd kick him out.” He whispers in his ear, he feels the younger shiver under his touch. 

“I’ll kick him out...I think he’s going out with Chan anyway tonight.” Jisung bites his lower lip and presses closer to his boyfriend. 

“Don’t you have class Sungie?” Min asks, he presses his thigh between the younger’s and watches him squirm slightly. 

“Y-yes.” 

“Then get going baby, bad boys don’t get fucked.” Minho kisses his cheek and pushes him away. 

Jisung grabs his backpack from the table he’d been sitting at, “okay, I love you! Meet me to study after?” 

“Yeah I will, love you too.” 

*

At said study session Minho gets Jisung another coffee, the younger is practically vibrating from the caffeine. 

The entire time they’re in the study lounge Min teases him, running his hands along his thighs, lips ghosting over his neck. By the time they’re done Jisung is half hard and squirming everywhere. 

They get up to his dorm and the second they’re inside Minho presses Jisung to the wall, locking their lips aggressively. The younger whines arms curling around his neck happily. 

“You’ve been driving me crazy.” Jisung whispers against him. 

“Can’t help it, you look really hot today.” Min pushes his t-shirt up and runs his hands along his stomach, reaching up for his nipples. He pinches both sides and watches his boyfriend’s reaction. 

“Yeah? Are you that needy for me hyung? Can’t keep your hands to yourself anymore?” Sungie taunts. Those are the words Minho has been looking for, his stupid little jabs, his bratty tone. 

“Of course baby, you know how much I love your cock.” Minho presses between his hips and grinds them together. As he does this Jisung twitches, hips bucking already. 

“Min wait-“ he whispers, eyes getting wide. 

Minho however ignores him completely and instead picks him up, carrying him over to his bed. He gets tossed down and sits up on his elbows, not getting a second to say anything before Min is on him again. 

The elder locks their lips and eagerly gets in his boyfriend’s lap. Acting as if he’s just really horny and cock hungry. Not that he isn’t. But he has ulterior motives as well. 

He grinds down on him and feels the younger tremble again, his moving to tangle in his hair. 

“Baby-Fuck-“ Jisung moans as Min kisses down his neck and palms at his clothed cock. 

“I’ve wanted you so badly all day Sungie. I know I said I wanted to fuck you earlier but I wanna ride you now.” Minho murmurs while popping the button on his jeans, he cups his member and feels Sungie tense. 

“O-okay but I have to p-“

“Don’t make me wait any longer baby please.” Minho forces a whine past his lips, cutting the younger off. He’s doing everything in his power to make Jisung forget about his full bladder. 

“Fuck hyung, you’re acting like a little slut today.” Sungie crashes their lips back together and licks into his mouth, eagerly tugging his boyfriend down to him. 

Minho smirks, hook line and sinker. It’s just too easy to play Jisung sometimes. 

He pulls the zipper down and slips his hand into his jeans, palming him slowly. Sungie moans quietly, his own hands going to Min’s jeans too, trying to get them undone. 

“Let me make you feel good baby.” Min whispers, not letting Sungie touch him. 

The younger whines and bucks forward, his eyes flashing with fear. “Min I really need to p-“ 

Minho cuts him off with his lips, hand diving into his boxers now. He takes his cock out and thumbs at his tip, pulling away momentarily to spit down onto his member. 

“You’re so fucking hot babe.” Jisung whispers, his previous sentence again forgotten for the time being. 

Min smiles and kisses under his ear, “I can’t wait for you to be inside me pup.” He murmurs causing Jisung to buck again. His hips twitching out of his control. 

“H-hyung...let me prep you then.” Jisung whines quietly. 

“Not yet, let me play with you a little longer.” 

The younger whimpers and drops his head back, he moves and pushes his jeans and boxers down all the way. Kicking out of them, letting Minho touch him completely. 

“Lay on your back baby.” 

Jisung does as he’s told and spreads his legs out of habit, his lower lip between his teeth. 

“I’m the needy one pup? Look at you asking to get fucked with your legs wide open. Little whore.” Min kisses along his body, tugging his shirt off him too. 

Sungie whines at his words, squirming slightly, “t-touch me please.” 

Minho smirks and slips between his thin thighs, setting one over his hips. He presses his hardon into his ass, the two of them flushed up against each other. 

He traces him from base to tip, rubbing into his slit gently at first and then a little harder. Jisung turns his face into his pillows, hiding, or at least trying to. 

“Like this pup?” Min glides his fingers along his length, not fully stroking him just yet. 

“Hyung please.” Sungie pouts. 

The elder curls his digits around his base and moves his hand slightly, teasing him still, “like this?” 

“Hyung!” Jisung cries out in desperation. 

“Oh wait maybe here.” Minho presses directly to his bladder, Sungie’s eyes get huge, it seems to register in his mind how full he is again. 

“N-not there Min!” He squirms trying to push his hand away. 

Min raises his brows, acting as if he doesn’t know why his boyfriend is getting all nervous and fidgety. He instead leans down and kisses up to his neck, “this is making you squirm even more pup. I think I like touching you here.” He murmurs. 

Jisung whines softly, his lower lip between his teeth, “H-hyung...please, I wanna be inside you.” 

Minho smiles against his skin and strokes his cock fully now, taking his other hand off his bladder for the time being. 

“Not yet baby. Why won’t you let me touch you first? Why is Jisungie being so selfish?” The elder pretends to pout and sits back, running his hands along his boyfriend’s thighs now. 

“Okay just don’t, press-there!” Jisung shrieks as Minho applies just the right amount of pressure. He smirks watching the younger hide his face in the pillows and try to move away. 

“Let me go to the b-“ 

“You’re not going anywhere pup.” Min takes his length back into his hand, thumb flicking over his slit aggressively. He reaches his other hand down between his thighs and cups his balls. Sungie arches up against him, lower lip between his teeth. 

“Oh fuck baby.” He moans, reaching down to now tangle his fingers into Minho’s hair. 

“That feel better pup? Mm, maybe I will fuck you after all, you’re being such a good boy for me after all.” 

“Please do something hyung.” Jisung pouts slightly but then hides again, hips bucking up. 

Min hums and scratches down his thighs gently, “I know just the thing.” 

He leans forward again and kisses along his stomach, lips trailing down to the head of his cock. He kitten licks his tip, eyes trained up every second of it. Jisung throws his head back, mouth falling open in bliss. Minho takes him into his mouth and sucks hard, finally reaching up to press on his bladder again. 

The younger whines and claws at the blankets, eyes squeezing shut, thighs tensing up. 

“D-don’t!” 

Min ignores him and presses harder, his second hand stroking what he can’t fit in his mouth quickly. Jisung squirms around even more, his thighs starting to twitch and shake out of his control. 

“Hyung, mm g-gonna cum if you don’t stop.” 

“We can’t have that just yet.” Minho removes his hands and sits back up, opting to just rub along his thighs instead. Jisung shivers, biting on his fingers, their eyes locked. 

“Why are you being so mean hyungie?” 

“I’m not being mean pup. Didn’t you tell me to stop?” Min smirks while spreading his legs further. He leans over to the nightstands and grabs a bottle of lube and a condom. 

“I thought you were gonna ride me.” Sungie blushes. 

“I am, I’m not done playing with you first.” Minho winks and pops the cap open. The younger swallows and props his legs up with anticipation, bending his knees to give him full access. 

“That’s my good little slut puppy.” Min murmurs while dripping the cold liquid down his entrance. 

Two fingers rub around his hole, one slipping in, only teasing him at first. Jisung goes to squeeze his legs shut but Minho keeps them open with one hand, sending a glare in his boyfriend’s direction. 

“Keep them open Jisung.” 

His voice sends shivers down the younger’s spine, “Hyung...I really need to p-ah-“ he cries out in bliss as Minho slides two fingers into him and easily hooks them up towards his sensitive nerves. The sudden intrusion makes him see stars and he bucks forward. 

Precum drips down his cock, smearing all over his stomach. He feels like he’s going to burst, he wants to cum so badly but he’s terrified what will happen if he does. 

“What was that pup?” Min cocks his head to the side, continuing his assault on his prostate. 

Jisung just moans in response, hips rolling down on his fingers greedily. He smirks and spreads them wide, making it a point to press on his bladder with his other hand again. 

Sungie squirms, high pitched whines tumbling past his lips as he gets completely worked up. 

“Mm so full…” he whimpers, tears starting to pool in his eyes. 

“I know baby.” Minho slides in his third finger and spreads them wide. He watches as Jisung’s stomach tenses up and he shuts his eyes tight. 

“Y-you know?” He whispers, biting down on his lip as Min fucks him thoroughly with his digits. 

“Hmhm…” the elder presses down harder causing a string of whimpers to come from Sungie. His hands grasping at the sheets, legs starting to kick out as he tries to control himself. 

“Aw, are you gonna cum already little pup? I haven’t even fucked you yet.” Min smirks evilly, he slides his pinky inside and spreads them wide. Watching with greedy eyes as Jisung fights the urge to release. 

“Pl-please…” Sungie cries softly, hips starting to push back on the digits inside him. 

Minho quickly removes his fingers completely and slides the condom down on himself, he lubes up his length and presses inside. His boyfriend’s back arches beautifully, jaw going slack, eyes rolling in his head. 

“Oh my god.” Jisung grabs his biceps and digs his nails in. 

Min waits a few seconds for him to adjust and then starts a hard pace. Yanking Sungie down on his cock, shoving himself deeper and deeper with each thrust. He can see the way the younger is struggling not to cum. 

Jisung tugs Minho down so he can hide his face in his neck, tears streaming down his cheeks. He scratches his shoulders and trembles under him, fighting desperately again his urges. 

“Aw baby you’re so sensitive today.” Min purrs into his ear, angling his hips to miss his prostate on purpose. 

“Hyung! It’s too much! Ah-don’t make me!” Jisung whimpers but continuously ruts down on his boyfriend. He’s absolutely terrified of what will happen if he cums, but he wants it so badly. 

“Don’t make you what pup? You don’t wanna cum?” Minho reaches down and strokes his cock a few times, only to shift and press on his bladder again instead. 

“You’re so mean...you m-made me drink coffee on purpose!” Sungie cries, finally realizing what his boyfriend is doing to him. What his plan has been all day. 

Min smiles and captures his lips in his, he kisses him intensely, licking into his mouth with purpose. 

“You’re right pup I did.” He presses harder and shifts just grazing his prostate. 

“N-no!” Jisung’s eyes get wide, he’s at his limit, he can’t hold it any longer, if Min even moves the slightest bit more towards his prostate he’s done for. 

“Yes baby, it’s okay, let me see you get messy pup, I want it, all over me.” Minho growls into his ear and finally angles his hips to be dead on. 

It’s happens fast, Jisung nearly screams, his back arching, a second passes and Minho gets hit with warm liquid all over his chest. He fucks him through, the sight of Jisung pissing himself far hotter than he could have ever imagined. 

It makes Min cum hard, deep inside him. 

Sungie sobs as his orgasm washes over him, he’s soaked with his own cum and piss. Hips still stuttering, grinding down on Min to milk him for everything he has. He hides his face in his shoulder as they slowly stop moving. The realization that he literally just not only came all over his boyfriend but had an  _ accident  _ too. 

“O-oh my god.” He whispers, face getting bright red, he throws his hands up to hide himself. 

Minho pulls his arms away, a warm smile on his face, “that, was the hottest thing you’ve ever fucking done.” He kisses him hard, hands lovingly caressing his cheeks. 

“I hate you so much.” Jisung murmurs but tangles his hands in his hair. He’s embarrassed yes, but fuck that was the best orgasm of his life. 

“No you don’t.” Minho giggles and kisses across his jaw, “god babe you’re such a mess, you look so fucking good like this.” 

“I feel disgusting.” Sungie pouts. 

The elder pulls out and slowly sits him up, “I’ll clean everything up I promise. You did so good pup.” He kisses him again and again until Jisung is giggling and smiling against him again. 

After they both shower and Minho throws Sungie’s sheets in the wash and puts new ones on his bed the two curl up. 

“Next time at least  _ warn  _ a guy.” 

“Yeah yeah I will.” Minho looks over at him smugly but is met with a down right evil grin from his boyfriend. 

Jisung crawls over and pins him down by the wrists, straddling him, “just so you know, payback’s a bitch.” 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF IDK HOW I FEEL...tbh I was gonna write Minsung from say please for this but then that would have been an absolute rabbit hole so I didn’t. 
> 
> Anyway hope y’all enjoyed i don’t even know what tomorrow kink is so Yeet. 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> requests? 
> 
> My twitter foreverbattles 
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	7. Day Seven: Foursome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin wants more than vanilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be marking but I found this in the drafts and I could let it go to waste, hope y'all like it.

Changbin has literally always been a little jealous of Jisung. Not because of his talent, or looks, nothing like that. But because he gets Minho in a way none of the rest of them do. The two of them are so far up each other’s asses and their whole group knows it of course. 

Sungie worships the ground Minho walks on, will do anything for the older boy no questions asked. And the feeling is mutual towards Jisung with Minho. 

Changbin is coming to realize he’s even jealous of their relationship. Not to say he isn’t happy with Felix because he loves his boyfriend to death. But sometimes he just feels like they could be better, they could do so many more things. 

Minho one night got drunk with Binnie and the rest of the hyung line and smirked while he told them how good Jisung is in bed. Like they don’t all already know since neither of them even try to be quiet anymore. He laughed while he told them how Sungie begs to suck his cock sometimes. 

It made all of them groan honestly wishing their boys did shit like that. 

Changbin also has come to the conclusion that he wants to get fucked, Lix’ cute ass is addicting there’s no doubt there. But his little cock will not do anything for Bin’s need to get his hole stretched and prostate nailed. And honestly Minho seems like the guy for the job lately. 

These thoughts were even more cemented when the other day while Minsung was left home alone Changbin ran back into the dorms for his wallet. He walked in on Jisung giving Minho head, the younger boys thighs had been spread on the floor, a toy clearly pushed up inside of him while he almost lazily licked and sucked on Minho. 

His hyung had been leaning back his hand in his hair guiding him with just as much laziness. His eyes on his phone that was in his other hand. It didn’t seem to be bothering Jisung that Min wasn’t really paying attention to him. 

But the seconds past as Changbin stood there and watched in shock and awe, he saw the situation change. Jisung grew more intense and Minho set his phone down and was watching him intently, hips snapping up into his mouth now. 

“You’re such a good boy Sungie,” Minho had whispered while petting his hair, Jisung practically meowing at the praises. His mouth popping off, drool falling down his chin and onto his bare chest. 

This was the first time Changbin had seen Minho’s cock fully hard and it made his own stir in his jeans.

His hyung had then pulled Jisung up his body to straddle him and pulled the pink cord from his ass. A vibrator. Only to push it deeper inside him and turn up the setting. Jisung cried out against him, whimpering and whining. 

“Hyung please, want your cock…” Sungie’s words have been etched into Changbin’s mind now. Minho’s reaction engraved even deeper, “do you think you played enough kitten?” He asked while pumping the toy in and out of Jisung. 

“Yes hyung, I can more if you want me to.” Sungie started to scoot down between his legs again but Minho had stopped him and instead lifts his hips and spread his ass more. Jisung then sank down slowly on his cock with the toy still inside him and threw his head back in bliss. 

His eyes had thankfully been shut, Minho’s however had not been. They locked with Changbin’s and Min grabbed Sungie against him, eyes enraged. Jisung gasped hard at the sudden yank on him. 

“Ow Min,” Jisung whimpered, Minho yanked a blanket around the younger after. “Sorry baby,” Jisung had then flipped around to see why his boyfriend suddenly got so aggressive. 

But Changbin ran away before he could lock eyes with him. 

Which now leaves him in the position he’s in now, Minho glaring at him across the room they’re having a movie night so they’re all gathered. Jisung is sat curled up against Min, his hands curled into his shirt. 

Lix snuggled up against Bin half asleep practically. 

“Let me up for a second baby,” Changbin mutters needing to get out of sight for the moment. Minho’s constant glare at him making his head hurt. 

The raven haired boy walks into his room and runs his hands through his hair, trying to calm down. You’d think walking in on two of his best friends would make his explicit thoughts about them stop. But no it did the exact opposite. 

He stays in his room for a minute but then someone knocks and the door is opening and Minho himself is walking in. 

“Why are you in here?” 

“See how I knocked? It’s polite.” 

“I, the door was open!” Bin argues. 

“And you just watched!” 

Changbin blushes, “why didn’t you just leave like any normal person?” Min raises his brows. 

“It’s literally not that serious, I was shocked is all.” Bin rolls his eyes trying to get out of the situation. 

Minho crosses his arms over his chest, eyes narrowed at him, “You know I’m not an idiot, I see how you look at me for whatever reason. Don’t do this to Felix.” 

“I don’t look at you like anything!” Bin blushes more, but takes a step forward without meaning to. 

“I’m not stupid, you look at me the way Sungie did before we started dating. Go to Hyunjin or Chan if you wanna be fucked that badly, not me though.” 

“I don’t want you to fuck me.” 

“Then don't look at me like you’re undressing me, and don’t watch me and Sungie have sex.” 

Changbin blushes more, “I wasn’t watching!” 

Minho ignores his words and goes back out to the others. Jisung grabbing at him instantly, he curls right back up on his chest. 

“Hi baby,” Min giggles as Jisung gets himself comfy, “is Bin okay?” 

“Yeah,” Minho mumbles and moves so Sungie can scoot between his legs. 

Changbin comes back out eventually and Lix gets clingy, whispering things in his ear that no one else can hear. Bin can’t take it anymore and eventually scoops his boyfriend up without anyone questioning it since for most of the night Felix has been practically asleep. 

The second Bin gets in his room he pushes Felix against the wall smashing their lips together. Lix groans and wraps his arms tightly around his neck pulling them closer together. 

“You’re awfully naughty lately.” Bin mutters against his lips while pulling his legs up around his waist. Felix gasps at his words not expecting them but he likes it so he plays along. 

“Maybe if you paid more attention to me I wouldn’t have to be.” He shoots back eyes looking innocent. Changbin stutters nearly dropping his boyfriend. 

“I always pay attention to you what do you mean?” He asks, eyes narrowed. 

Felix blushes, “not really, you’re always looking at Jisung and Minho now,” 

“No I don’t.”

“Yeah you do Bin, the only reason you’re even doing this now is because I’m ‘behaving badly’ like Sungie does.” There’s an edge to Lix’ voice and it breaks Changbin’s heart. 

“Baby you know you’re it for me, I’m sorry if it feels like I’m not paying attention to you lately. I don’t mean to make you feel that way.” He takes his small face in his hands and kisses his forehead. Lix hums and kisses his lips now. 

“I know, you can make up for it now by kissing me though.” 

And that’s how their night went, they fucked but it was vanilla as always, nothing crazy, yeah it was good they both got off and Lix will probably be limping tomorrow but that’s it. And now Bin is staring up at the ceiling with Felix snoring on his chest. 

Jisung and Minho tumble in a little while later giggling to each other, kissing as they fall back into Sungie’s bed. 

Both of them seeming to have forgotten Bin and Lix are in there already. 

“Hey! Keep your hands to yourself!” Jisung squeaks as a shirt is thrown over the side. 

Felix whines, “shut up you horny fucks.” He mumbles, turning into Changbin’s side more. 

“What you don’t wanna join Lix?” Jisung giggles his bed creaking as he gets off of it. Probably to change into PJs. 

“No you nasties.” Felix half sits up, his blonde hair sticking up messily. Jisung suddenly is in his bed too, tackling Felix to the other side. Both boys laughing as they collide. 

Changbin groans since they both are very naked at the moment, “go away,” he turns to his back stuffing his face into his pillows.

“I think I’m gonna take Lixie.” Jisung teases his arms wrapping around the younger boy. Minho now is up too, he walks over in the darkness feeling around for his boyfriend. 

Bin jumps as hands end up under his blanket dangerously close to his ass. “Come here Sungie.” Minho’s voice is stern, Jisung crawls over and sits on Changbin, taking Felix with him. 

“Just you,” Min laughs feeling Felix try and cling to him. The small boy is completely naked too, and Minho picks him up for a second feeling his small member press against his side. 

“Hey!” Changbin grabs him up, not wanting Minho to feel up his Lix. Jisung moves to jump into Minho’s arms instead, his arms and legs curling around him. 

“Hi baby,” Jisung giggles while slowly kissing the side of Minho’s neck the two of them back up into Sungie’s side of the room. 

Min slides his hand into his hair letting his boyfriend suck on his collarbones for the moment. Felix sits up again his eyes on the older pair for a moment, Bin still has his face pushed into his pillows trying to fall asleep. 

Sungie and Lix have sleepovers a lot and they usually whisper about each other’s boyfriends and Jisung has told him some pretty explicit things that they get up to. And honestly Felix would be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on a little. 

So now that he’s actually watching them make out in the bed just across from him. He watches the way Minho slides his hands into Jisung’s pants and grabs his bum. When Min picked Felix up while he was naked it made his head spin honestly. 

Changbin rolls over and pulls Felix to his chest, “come cuddle Lix.” He whines softly. 

Jisung on the other side of the room let’s his jeans get tugged down, a hand getting clamped down over his mouth. Minho then gets up and changes into pjs saying goodnight to the other two. 

He gets back into bed and wraps his arms around Jisung from behind, making sure to press his cock into his boyfriend’s ass. Sungie takes Minho’s hands and puts them on his chest, Min understands and pinches both of his nipples while sucking on his shoulder. 

Jisung inhales and grinds back keeping himself quiet by putting his own fingers in his mouth. Minho shakes his head against him and trails a hand down his body, rubbing his cock through his briefs that he still has on. 

“I love you.” Minho whispers making it sound like he’s going to sleep, all while he dips his fingers past his waist band to actually stroke his cock. Jisung takes his fingers from his mouth and threads them into Minho’s hair. 

“I love you too.” He breathes out trying to sound as controlled as possible, Min presses his thumb into his slit making Jisung jerk forward. The smaller boy stuffs his face into his pillow trying to keep himself quiet as he gets jerked off slowly. 

On the other side of the room Felix is nuzzling at Bin, kissing his cheeks and neck. His small hands traveling all over him. 

Changbin opens his eyes and glances down at his boyfriend who really just looks like he’s up to no good. Lix shifts to slide between his legs and Bin’s eyes widen as he watches his small boyfriend go down on him. His breath hitches as Felix licks his tip timidly. 

Binnie grabs his hair, his mind racing, Minho and Jisung are just next to them. This is so dangerous. 

Meanwhile Min is now two fingers deep in Jisung, the younger trying desperately not to make any noise. Sungie shifts and moves his hips back pushing into Minho’s crotch. 

The elder shakes his head knowing what his boyfriend wants, however a sound on the other side of the room catches his attention. He stops his movements in Jisung and listens. 

Both their eyes get wide, one of them on the other side of the room is getting their dick sucked as they speak. Jisung moves instantly, pushing Minho to his back, Min of course knows what he’s doing. 

He lets his boxers get pulled down and shuts his eyes as Sungie goes to work. He tries to ignore it for a few seconds but Jisung is relentless, and Minho is too turned on not to enjoy it. 

Sungie and him have been together for a while now, when they were trainees even, they didn’t even really like each other back then. But there was a lot of sexual tension between them, it didn’t take long for one of them to snap while arguing. It had been Jisung of course, the tiny twink boy who thought he could fight everything that came across his path. 

And he thought Minho was one of those things, during an argument between them he had backed Min all the way into a wall. And then had the nerve to kiss him. 

Minho had been shocked as hell, when Jisung pulled away he was mortified with himself, but Min grabbed him and then pinned him against the wall and kissed him until he could barely breathe. This was in the middle of a practice room, they we asking to get caught. 

But they took it even a step further and made out in said practice room too. Minho had picked Jisung’s legs up around his waist and ground down into him making him squirm and whine. 

When they separated both of them were hard and needy, they ended up at Sungie’s dorm because his roommate wasn’t home and that was the first time Jisung went down on Minho. Unskilled and terrified but it still was so good, Min already had a good amount of bjs by that time in his life and even though Sungie had no idea what he was doing it was good. 

Things escalated from there, they snuck around so much, eventually becoming roommates themselves where they locked themselves in for hours. Sungie got in the habit of sucking Min off all the time, he likes it, and would edge Minho for hours sometimes just sitting on his knees sucking and kicking. 

All while Min would torture Jisung too with some kind of toy pushed up inside him right on his prostate. Once they moved in with everyone else that stuff could not happen as much, which is why Minho was pissed with Changbin. 

Right now though he’s in heaven, hand threaded in Jisung’s hair guiding him slowly. His ears trained on the noises next to them, the pair on the other side of the room do not know how to be quiet. 

He’s figuring it’s Bin getting sucked by the soft gasps and little groans. Jisung however catches his attention suddenly, the younger teeth nipping him. It nearly makes a moan come from his throat. Sungie knows how to drive him crazy, he knows exactly what he likes. 

Minho grabs his hair and pulls him off, even in the dark he can see the glisten of spit rolling down his chin. “No biting.” He whispers, Sungie bites his lip trying not to giggle. He scoots back up Min’s body planting himself right on his cock and whispers in his ear. 

“Kitty wants to play.” His voice is barely there, hardly even a whisper. 

Changbin is lost in Lix’ mouth, his head turning to the side to look at the bed next to them. In the dark he can’t see much, although he’s pretty sure Jisung is laying directly on top of Minho. What makes him stutter his hips unfortunately isn’t Felix sucking hard. But the fact he’s watching Jisung sit up and take his shirt off. 

They’re having sex, they have to be. 

He can see Minho latch onto Sungie’s chest and start sucking on his nipples. He hears the little whine the younger boy makes. 

Felix pulls off and it makes Binnie look down at him, he breathes in deeply while nuzzling at his thighs now. 

Jisung has to silence himself, Minho torturing him, he has his cock inside of him but he’s not allowed to move and his nipples are being abused. Min smirks making Sungie sit still while sitting pretty. His thighs starting to shake tremendously. 

He listens for the sounds on the other side of the room, when he hears none he almost pulls out of Jisung. 

All elements that had been hidden by the dark get ruined however, Felix sucking Bin, Sungie riding Minho by a flash in their room. The light of all four of their phones going off and illuminating the area. 

Felix doesn’t pull off, but his actions still, Jisung sees what Lix is doing and lets out a giggle. Despite them actually doing far more incriminating things it can’t be seen under the blankets. All that can be see is Sungie sitting in his lap with no shirt. 

“You know if you’re gonna suck each other off while we’re in the room at least invite us.” Jisung smirks his arms curling around Min’s neck, giving himself a little wiggle room. 

Felix pulls off his face on fire, but honestly getting caught makes him even harder. 

“You gonna come help me then?” He asks voice more hoarse than usual. Jisung looks to Minho, eyes shining still in the dim light. 

Min hums, “I bet Lixie will let you fuck him…” Jisung whispers in his boyfriend’s ear, “who says I want to?” Minho raises his brows. 

Sungie blushes not thinking that, Minho grabs his face and kisses him hard, it makes the younger moan, loud. The noise goes right to Felix and Bin too, the other two blatantly kissing in front of them now. 

“Am I not good enough for you anymore Sungie baby?” Min whispers, Jisung whines sitting up on his knees more, “no! That’s not it!” He latches onto his boyfriend tighter, Lix and Changbin watching quietly now. 

“I just thought you’d wanna, so youre not sick of me.” The younger boy mumbles. 

“I could never be sick of you, but it would be fun.” Min smirks and pulls Jisung off his cock, making both their briefs come back around their waists. He then scoops Jisung up, Changbin practically shrieks, his dick is out! 

Sungie drops into his bed and giggles, eyelashes batting up at him. Felix wiggles over so there’s more space for the four of them now. Minho pushes Changbin over so he’s now hugging the wall and slides in next to the boy. 

Without much thought he grabs his face and kisses Bin, his tongue pushing past his lips instantly. Changbin moans upon contact, he feels Felix move sitting up for a second and then he’s back between his thighs. Minho kissing him makes his head spin, he’s usually always in control but so easily he submits under the older boy. 

He reaches up and threads his fingers into Minho’s hair pulling him closer. 

Unknowing to them the younger boys switched spots, but before Lix can see what Minho is packing Jisung grabs him and kisses him hard. The younger jumps but melts, having wanted to kiss Sungie for so long now. 

They pull away from each other and look up seeing their boyfriends making out heavily. Sungie smirks and shifts slightly, he then licks Min through his briefs something he does often. He licks several times and then pulls down the material, Lix’ eyes getting big. 

Minho is a good size, he’s also completely clean shaven. His cock is already leaking a lot suggesting Jisung had been up to something over in the other bed. Timidly Felix leans forward and licks his tip. Min instantly stills. 

Minho stops mid kiss with Changbin making the younger whine. He had just had Sungie licking him through his underwear, rubbing him down slowly. But now the tongue on him does not belong to his cock hungry boyfriend. Someone much more timid is down there. 

Jisung on the other side smirks and guides Lix’ hand to Changbin for a second, Bin hums against Minho his fingers scratching at his chest. Once getting him worked up enough Sungie pushes his hand away and wraps his lips around his tip, sucking harshly. 

Changbin pulls away from Minho eyes wide, that is not Felix, that is most certainly Jisung. Min smirks his hand in Lix’ hair guiding his tiny motions, his blow job is way different than Sungie. He’s slow and timid and can’t take a lot, it’s cute and endearing. 

Minho uses his other hand and decides to show off for a second, he pushes Jisung’s head down. The younger boy moans at the force, mouth falling open as Bin’s cock slides into his throat with ease. 

“Good boy.” Min smirks petting his hair affectionately. 

Changbin moans, his hand coming down to Jisung’s hair too now to tug on it. Minho turns his attention back to Lix he can tell the youngest doesn’t like to be ignored. So he pulls him up, or tries to, Felix doesn’t allow it though. 

He pops off licking just his tip now, Jisung doing the same, their eyes locking in the darkness. Sungie hums and pulls away from Changbin to kiss Felix again, wanting to explore how much he squirms. 

Minho leans over and clicks on the lamp light so they can all see what’s actually going on. Sungie kissing Felix intensely, the two of them whimpering into each other’s mouths, blindly grinding on each other’s thighs. 

The eldest smirks slightly and lifts Changbin’s face again, he then pulls the younger up and over to his lap. In one swift movement Minho has them back over in Sungie’s bed. 

“What?” Changbin whispers eyes wide. 

“This is what you wanted, isn't it Binnie?” Minho cocks his head to the side, almost looking innocent. 

“Fuck you.”

Min grabs his wrists and pins him down leaning close down to his ear. He slowly licks across his skin making the younger shiver, his hips pressing down into Changbin’s bare ones. 

The younger moans softly, eyes fluttering shut, this is what he wanted, it’s exactly what he wants. 

On the other side of the room Jisung and Felix are both giggling into each other, hands messily touching each other. Sungie pushes Lix flat, kissing along his neck. He takes his member into his hand and strokes him slowly, whispering soft things into his ear. 

The two subs eagerly grind on each other, Felix squirms in Jisung’s hold and arches his back. Letting out a string of pretty moans. 

Minho smirks while already two fingers deep in Changbin, the younger biting down on his own hand. His back arched against Jisung’s bed. 

“Felix.” Minho calls out his voice stern. 

Jisung lifts his head, “go.” He quickly pushes the younger over. Lix climbs up into bed with Min and Changbin, looking timid. 

“Yes hyung?” He murmurs. 

“Come here.” Minho lifts his chin and kisses him slowly, making Changbin watch. He adds his third finger in causing him to moan against his hand. 

Jisung climbs in again too, moving so he’s up by Bin’s face. 

“I heard you were a creepy perv the other day Binnie Hyung.” He whispers in his ear. 

Changbin whines, squeezing his eyes shut, he hates seeing Minho make out with Felix. But at the same time he can make himself fully look away. 

“I wasn’t!” 

“You wanted me and Minho have sex. That’s pretty pervy to me.” Jisung reaches down and tugs on his nipples, squeezing his chest. Appreciating the extra bulk. 

Min pulls away from Felix and makes him straddle his boyfriend, he slicks him up and easily pushes him inside the sunshine boy. Lix bites his lower lip keeping his moans in. His eyes fluttered shut, nails scratching his boyfriend’s stomach. 

“Cute.” Minho kisses his shoulders and then removes his fingers, grabbing the lube and a condom for himself. 

He spreads Changbin wide and then lines himself up, pushing into his tight heat. 

“Oh fuck-“ Bin groans. 

“Relax Binnie...haven’t you taken it up the ass?” Jisung teases, he pulls a little more at nipples and makes Felix bounce on him. He whines quietly, bucking up without meaning to. 

Lix’ breath hitches as he gets filled, he feels Minho just behind him, his lips by his ear. 

“You’re so pretty Lixie.” The elder whispers. 

His face gets bright red, hips moving out of his control. Min guides him, soft words being murmured. 

“I think Binnie likes having every hole filled Sungie, you should help with the last one.” Minho smirks. Jisung giggles and scoots closer to Changbin, his cock in his hand. 

“Open.” He smiles, tip rubbing against his lips. The older boy does instantly, licking across his slit, he moves his head and sinks down on him further. At the same time Minho starts to move, an easy pace starting. 

Once Bin is fully adjusted he picks it up, helping Lix ride him too. He can’t tell who one of them is enjoying this more, Felix who’s nearly crying with pleasure. Or Changbin who’s quite literally giving and receiving in all areas. 

“You like seeing Binnie filled everywhere pixie?” Min smirks, nipping gently at the younger’s ear. 

“H-hyung...don’t ask me that.” Felix whimpers. He never thought he’d like having Minho so close to him while having sex. 

“You look so pretty taking your hyung’s cock little one, do he make you feel good?” Minho reaches around him and strokes his tiny member in time with his bouncing. 

“Hh-yes!” Felix drops his head back against his shoulder, riding his boyfriend harder. Minho smiles and picks up his own pace, gripping Changbin’s hips with his spare hand. 

Jisung moans his hand in Bin’s hair, fucking his mouth with little remorse. His hips buck up and his eyes are rolled back. Changbin moans around him, tears leaking from his eyes and down his cheeks. 

Minho speeds up and moans in Lix’ ear, seeing Jisung absolutely use Changbin’s mouth is beyond hot. He’s never seen his boyfriend do anything like he is now. It’s seriously getting to him. 

Felix cries out and twitches, “h-Hyung!” He squirms while cumming hard, covering Changbin. The boy on the bottom moans, his eyes rolled back, Minho shifts his hips trying to find the perfect spot inside the younger. 

Jisung whimpers and bucks forward, “B-Binnie, mm gonna cum.” He tries to warn him, Changbin turns his head more and sucks harder. Wanting Jisung to cum in his mouth, he literally feels so good it’s unreal. 

Felix rolls off him breathing heavily, this lets Minho lift his legs and fuck into him properly. 

In only a few more seconds and a couple hard hits to his nerves Changbin is releasing. Seeing stars behind his eyelids. Jisung shoots his load down his throat at almost the same time. 

“Oh fuck-“ Min bucks and buries his face in Bin’s neck, releasing into the rubber around him. 

Changbin breathes heavily, blinking up in a daze. Jisung kisses him gently while giggling, “you in there Binnie?” He teases. 

“Mm,” Changbin looks at Minho who’s smirking, leaning against the wall. Felix hums softly and wraps around him too, leaning in to kiss his cheek. 

“That was a good plan.” He smiles sleepily. 

“Shhh Lixie, he’s not supposed to know!” Jisung laughs and tackles the younger boy. The two of them wrapping around each other happily. 

“What?” Bin murmurs. His voice hoarse, he feels completely fucked out in the best way possible. 

Minho just smirks down at him and winks. 

“Don’t worry about it Binnie.” 

*

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deadass I wrote most of this SO long ago, it had a daddy kink and when I read that I SCREAMED. Anyway hopefully day eight will be out tonight as well!
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Requests? 
> 
> my twitter,
> 
> foreverbattles
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	8. Day Eight: Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t do drugs kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh I ain’t ever written something like this before so I’m so sorry if it’s shit

“Should we really do this?” 

“Yes absolutely.” 

Jeongin looks to his Hyung, a bit skeptical of what they’re about to do. 

“Alright.” 

With that Chan and Innie take the shots, the liquid is supposed to give you pretty lucid dreams. 

“What if we die?” 

“We’re not gonna die.” 

“But wha-“

*

Jeongin wakes up slowly, blinking rapidly, the ground under him is soft, almost like grass. But instead of the coarse feeling it’s soft like fur almost. 

He sits up and looks around, the world is a dark red, the sky a pretty pink. Everything around him is plush, he realizes quickly he’s up higher, the ground a good hundred feet away. 

“Woah…” he whispers while getting to his feet. 

“Chan?!” He calls out instantly, realizing he’s no longer with the older boy. The world around him just shimmers and a slight haze takes over his body. 

He takes a step and stumbles slightly, reaching out for a new by branch of a tree. 

“Innie!” He hears off in the distance and looks around instantly for his Hyung. 

“Chan!” 

The second the words leave his mouth however the tree branch shifts and a tight grip wraps around his wrist. 

A few moments later and Chan is climbing up the strange platform he’s on, looking just as confused as the younger boy. 

“You okay?” He asks instantly. 

“A little dizzy, and this tree is grab-“ before he can get another word out Chan is kissing him, his lips eagerly pressing to his. Jeongin inhales hard, shocked but he likes it, more than he probably should. 

“Why did you do that?” 

“I, have no idea...something told me I had to.” Chan blushes deeply. 

“What? Something told you?” Even as Jeongin says this a small voice whispers in his ear. 

_ ‘You want him...you want it inside you.’  _

Before he can stop himself he’s using his free hand to pull Chan back to his mouth. Licking against his lips eagerly. 

Chan groans and wraps a firm arm around his waist, his other arm getting wrapped up by the branch too. 

Innie breaks away and turns red, “s-sorry.” He murmurs, completely baffled that he just kissed his Hyung. 

“It’s okay...this is weird.” Chan tugs at the branch wrapped around his wrist and makes a face. The limbs seeming to get tighter around both. 

Jeongin bites his lower lip, hearing more voices starting to whisper too. 

_ ‘Take him...you want him...let him have you.’  _

Chan leans in and kisses him again, at the same time something slips up the back of Jeongin’s shirt, making goose bumps rise up on his skin. The elder bites his lower lip and licks further into his mouth, their bodies moving to press together. 

Innie whines quietly as he feel the back of his shirt starting to get ripped off him. Soon his upper half is bare. 

“My shirt!” He shrieks, face getting brighter. 

“Innie...it wants me to touch you.” Chan whispers. 

“What?!” Jeongin squirms slightly but the branches get tighter, he feels one slip down by his waist and then past his jeans. Chan gets pushed against him, their lips meeting messily once more. Both moan into it now. 

Chan’s shirt gets ripped to shreds too and then his jeans are gone. Leaving him only in boxers. 

Innie stares, feeling the tendrils starting to tug at the fabric of his pants too. It gets harder and harder until the seams are starting to rip. 

“God...why am I horny for?” Chan groans, his head tilting to the side as if to hide slightly. 

The younger can’t help but giggle, a sudden wave of pleasure crashing over his body too. The haze that surrounded him previously getting even more intense. 

“Me too.” He laughs while biting his lower lip. 

His jeans are then ripped off completely, the strange vines already starting to tug at his boxers too. 

Chan shifts in the grip of the branches, his his suddenly jerking forward. Their bodies grinding together slowly now. 

“Oh fuck.” Chan’s head falls back as the vine slips past his boxers and starts to work on him. 

“I-is it touching you?” Jeongin asks, partly wanting to see. 

“Hmhm.” Chan bites his lip and rocks forward. The entire tree suddenly shifts and lifts them both up, another vine wrapping around Innie’s ankle. 

“Ah-Hyung what’s happening?” 

“I don’t know, but it feels good.” The elder has his eyes closed, seeming unbothered by the fact they just got lifted into the air. 

Something wet starts to drip across Jeongin’s back, his boxers get torn off completely. Cock springing up against his stomach. 

“Wow you’re pretty Innie.” Chan smiles lazily, his bottoms still on. 

The younger’s breath hitches as the wet sensation slides down his back and starts touching his ass. Pulling his cheeks apart and stroking his entrance, it makes him squirm slightly. 

“Oh fuck-“ he moans as the tendril pushes inside him slowly. 

“Is that inside you?” Chan asks, eyes wide now. His hips buck forward as the one around his cock tightens up. 

“Yes…” Innie tilts his head back and rolls his hips, loving the feeling of whatever is inside him. Another wet vine slips across the front of him and wraps around his member, causing him to nearly faint. 

Chan moans at the sight, wishing he could touch what’s going on in front of him. However his mind quickly goes blank as something slick sneaks up his boxers and inside him. 

His boxers are ripped off and they both are bare, at the mercy of whatever creature is touching them. Jeongin gets moved forward so he and Chan are touching again, their lips meeting messily once more. 

The being makes them grind on each other, both moaning and panting. 

“Ah-fuck fuck, they’re senstive!” Innie whines as two more tentacle like vines wrap around his nipples and tug. His cock drips out precum, begging for more attention. 

The vines speed up and slow down, making the possibility of getting off impossible. Making his mind feel like complete mush. 

Chan whines as the tentacle inside him speeds up slightly, pushing deeper in. He arches his back and grips the vines around his wrist, trembling in the grip. 

“O-oh…” Jeongin sighs out in pleasure, the thing inside him finds his prostate and thoroughly abusing it. Drool drips down his chin and on his neck, muscles tensing up as he gets closer and closer to his high. 

He bucks and twitches, his orgasm ripping through his body hard. Cumming all over Chan. The elder groans, eyes rolled back as he gets wrecked even harder. 

Only seconds pass and Chan too releases, shaking badly, the strange vines drop them back to the plush ground as if nothing happened. Leaving them both whining messes. 

“I’m so tired.” Jeongin whimpers, his limbs aching from being suspended. 

“Mm me too, come here Innie.” Chan wraps him in his arms despite the fact they’re both covered in release. 

The warmth of the surrounding area lulls them into a deep sleep once more. 

*

“Holy fuck!” Jeongin sits up, eyes wide, he looks around fanatically and finds he’s in his bed at his apartment. Wrapped tightly in his blankets. 

His boxers are sticky and goes and his hand is still trapped inside the material. 

He’d been  _ touching  _ himself in his sleep!

Taking in a deep breath he grabs his phone and checks his messages, wondering if Chan woke up to the same strange dreams as well. 

He finds there’s nothing. 

Quickly he gets out of bed and cleans himself up, only to come across the two shot glasses in his kitchen and Chan asleep on the couch. 

What the hell happened?

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was so bad omg I promise I will absolutely write a better jeongchan in the upcoming chapters. 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Requests?
> 
> My twitter foreverbattles
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	9. Day Nine: Cock Stepping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hooking up at a club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So y’all probably all saw those pics of Hyunjin and Jisung they posted on Instagram, on of my mutuals said that they hooked up at a club and now here is the product of that idea!

“You’re hot.” Jisung giggles into the blonde’s ear, his arm loosely slung around his neck. The taller smirks and leans down to his ear, drink in his hand slightly tipping. 

“No you are.” They lock eyes and both burst into a fit of giggles. Hyunjin leans down slightly and lifts one of Jisung’s legs, hiking it around his waist. 

“Woah, at least buy me a drink first.” The smaller boy drunkenly smiles. 

“I can do that baby.” Jin let’s his legs go and tugs them to the bar, both of them a little unsteady. But thanks to the music and other bodies no one can tell. 

Hyunjin buys Sungie a drink and they end up on the dance floor, messily grinding into each other as if no one else is watching. Jisung has his arms wrapped around the blonde’s neck, one thigh pushed between his. 

“You’re gonna get me hard!” He squeals as Jin presses up a little bit more on him. 

“Is that a bad thing?” Hyunjin nips at his ear. 

Jisung blushes deeply, “we just met what do you take me for?” 

“Someone who’s really hot and is making me really fucking horny.” Jin whispers back. 

The younger stares up at his with wide eyes and then pulls him down, locking their lips in a desperate kiss. Both make small little noises, Hyunjin’s unoccupied hand going down to grab Jisung’s ass. 

“Let’s go to the bathroom.” Jisung suggests while barely breaking away from his lips. Jin nods, eagerly leaning back in to kiss him again. They stay in that spot still making out for another few seconds, eagerly licking at each other. 

Sungie pulls back and tugs on his hand, downing the rest of his drink as the door shuts behind them. Almost instantly Hyunjin has him up against the counter, their hips grinding together aggressively. 

“You’ve been driving me insane all night.” Hyunjin whispers harshly. He grips the back of his thighs and tugs him up. 

Jisung whines quietly, letting himself be manhandled. 

“I like attention.” He confesses, while slipping a hand down to feel up Jin’s chest. His thumb rubbing across his nipple slowly. The elder bucks slightly and bites down on his lower lip.

“Yeah? What kind of attention babyboy?” Hyunjin reaches between them and cups his member. Pressing his palm right against the hardening area. 

Jisung let’s out a quiet whimper, rolling his hips forward slightly. 

“I want you to suck me off.” Hyunjin grabs his chin with his other hand, making them lock eyes. 

“Okay.” Sungie kisses him once more and then falls to his knees, looking up at him with almost innocent eyes. 

Out of habit the younger scoots forward and ruts softly against one of Hyunjin’s long legs. A nasty trait he’s picked up from one of his long term friends with benefits. 

His hands go to Jin’s belt, lips kissing along his toned stomach.

The elder stares down his lower lip between his teeth, he watches Jisung grind against his leg and smirks. With one hand he reaches down and grabs his blue black hair hard. 

“You’re humping my leg like a dumb pup.” He smirks. 

Jisung squirms slightly, his face deep red. Jin lifts his foot and pushes him back, he notices the way Sungie sighs out. 

“Mm not!” The younger tries to protest. 

Hyunjin hums softly and keeps his booted foot against his crotch, pressing down slightly. Jisung shuts his eyes and shyly grinds against that too. 

“Oh, you’re a little pain whore aren’t you Sungie?” 

“N-no!” 

The blonde cocks his head to the side, “you like my boot pressing on your little cock when you’re on your knees?” 

Jisung shivers, not knowing what to do with his hands, “no…” he mumbles all while bucking into his foot. 

“I think you’re lying.” Hyunjin unhooks his belt then, the sound makes Sungie perk back up. Both shyly grinding against his shoe and looking to eagerly suck him off. 

The elder notices too, he presses a little hard on his crotch and watches him squirm around. 

“Open your mouth Jisung.” 

Sungie obeys, in absolute heaven, Hyunjin is hot, seems fucking big, and he’s  _ stepping  _ on him. It couldn’t get much better for him now. 

Jin pushes his briefs out of the way and takes his cock out, stroking slowly. Jisung’s mouth nearly waters. 

He sticks his tongue out and waits patiently for him to push it past his lips. 

Instead however Hyunjin shifts his foot and uses his toe to gently kick between his thighs. Aiming for that sensitive spot between his balls and dick. Jisung moans spreading his thighs wider, eyes fluttering shut. 

Jin takes this moment to push his cock in his mouth, gripping his hair hard still he guides him. 

Sungie hums and instantly accepts the member inside, he sucks softly at the tip and then moves to lick all over. His own hips still absently rocking down on the boot between his thighs. 

Hyunjin runs the pad of his foot up against his crotch, going for where his tip is and pressing hard. 

Jisung cries out around him, his eyes rolling back in bliss. He takes more into his mouth and sets a hand on Jin’s hip. The elder thrusts in gently, just testing his gag reflex, it seems the younger doesn’t really have one. Or he’s just incredibly relaxed. 

“Look at that, you’re fucking rock hard in your jeans baby. All from me stepping on you.” Hyunjin smirks and thrusts in harder. 

Sungie moans, drool dripping down his chin, he pulls off before he chokes and allows himself to grind against the boot pressing to him. 

“That feel good baby? Is your little cock all nice and wet for me?” 

“Y-yes…” Jisung sighs out and wraps his arms around one of his legs, not caring to hold himself back from rutting into him any longer. 

Hyunjin moves his foot again and kicks, it makes Sungie let out a sob, hands clawing at his jeans. He takes his member back in his mouth and bobs his head while sucking hard. Determined to suck him dry now. 

The elder rubs harder at his tip, pressing more pressure down. 

“Ah-“ Jisung bucks and his stomach clenches, almost coming undone right then and there. 

“I bet I could get you off just by stepping on you.” 

“Yes.” Sungie moans. 

“You’re cute.” Hyunjin rubs harder and then takes his foot away completely. He tugs the younger back to his feet and bends him over the counter. 

“Fuck me please.” Jisung whines, their eyes locking in the mirror. 

“I’m gonna.” Jin undoes his jeans and tugs them down to his thighs. He falls to his knees and licks across his hole greedily, his other hand going around the front to find out what he’s actually packing. 

“You could fuck me with this monster cock.” He murmurs. 

Jisung whines and bucks forward, his eyes fluttering shut. 

Hyunjin spits down on his ass and slides a finger along his entrance, teasing the tip in. “You’re gonna take me so well.” He mumbles. Getting caught up in his sss. 

Jisung reaches forward and hands the elder a bottle of hand lotion left on the sink. It seems people know what’s up inside club bathrooms. 

That singular finger soon becomes two scissoring digits. Sungie’s soft whimpers the only thing Jin can hear despite the loud music just outside the door. 

“Want me to step on your cock while it’s out too dirty boy?” Jin smirks. 

Sungie whines, “n-no!” 

“Are you lying baby?” Hyunjin hooks his fingers and finds a sensitive spot. 

“Y-yes, I want you to step on me...but I want you to fuck me more.” 

“Mm, lucky for you I do too.” Hyunjin adds his third finger and works him open to the point of the younger crying and begging to be wrecked. 

“Ready?” Jin murmurs while lining up. 

“Fuck yes, give it to me.” Jisung wiggles his hips back, the elder pushes inside and he nearly screams. The stretch is good, Hyunjin is such a nice size. 

“Oh my god…” he moans leaning forward completely. 

Jin hums and presses in deeper, wiggling himself in a little. 

“You’re so tight.” He mutters. 

Jisung guides his hand to his cock, needing some kind of release even if it’s for a second. 

Hyunjin giggles and strokes him at the same pace of his thrusts. Kissing along his shoulders. Not caring that he’s left marks in some areas. Jisung is just very addictive. 

“Fuck...you can really move.” Sungie lets out a breath, his hips shifting back more. Hyunjin smirks and pulls almost all the way out only to then slam back inside. It makes the younger cry out and jump forward. 

“Just like that, I want it hard.” Jisung arches his back slightly and leans down against the counter. 

“Aren’t you a bossy boy when you’re getting fucked?” Jin slams into him again, he’d like to deny the younger boy. But he can’t. Not when he’s this horny. The alcohol in his system is also seriously fueling this hook up. Not that he’s complaining. 

Sungie stays quiet, whining every now and then as Hyunjin snaps forward. He then changes his pace and keeps the intensity of his thrusts. Jisung almost instantly is drooling again. 

Jin grabs him by the hair and tugs him to stand up fully, “let me see you.” He growls in his ear. 

Jisung moans, fucking himself back to meet his thrusts. 

“Look at my little whore, you really like my cock baby?” The elder taunts. 

“Y-yes.” Jisung stutters, his mouth falling open as Hyunjin changes the angle he’s at. 

“Oh my god yes.” 

“Look how pathetic you are, crying, begging, whining. You need manners babyboy.” Hyunjin reaches down and slaps Sungie’s dick, watching with a smirk as the dark haired boy trembles. 

“Slap me again “ he whispers, cock leaking everywhere. 

Jin does so, landing a smack to his member, Jisung twitches and nearly cums. He eagerly works himself on Hyunjin, clearly chasing his release. 

“Little pain slut. Look how much this little cock is twitching, you gonna cum baby?” Jin teases. He hits him again and with that Jisung cums all over himself, his back arching beautifully. Ass clenching up nearly making Hyunjin bust too. 

The elder groans and sets both hands on his hips and shoves him down. He fucks him hard, keeping an insanely intense pace the entire time. 

Jisung is sobbing by the end, his cock rubbing against the counter top with each thrust. Incoherent words tumble past his lips, his mind completely blissed out. 

Hyunjin shifts his hips and finds his prostate, judging by the way Sungie starts crying and whining louder. His clenching gets harder and it’s difficult for Jin to hold back. 

“Jinnie cum please, you can cum anywhere you want.” Jisung murmurs. 

The elder groans and pulls out, moving to rapidly jerk himself off against his little ass. He releases and quickly pushes back inside him, wanting the over stimulation feeling. 

Neither say a word as they both regain their breaths, hips still shyly grinding. 

“You’d be a good cock warmer baby.” Hyunjin whispers after several seconds. Jisung perks up at his words. 

“I can be!” He says eagerly. 

Jin giggles and pulls out finally, “my place or yours then?” 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof that was hot ngl shout out to @ chrisbangsbf on twitter for the prompt. 
> 
> I’m going to try and catch up with the days tomorrow but we’ll see! Also I am see your requests and noting them!!
> 
> Anyway, 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Requests? 
> 
> My twitter foreverbattles 
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	10. Day Ten: Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Minchan+jisung threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know I'm behind don't talk about it. I hope y'all like this, it was really fun writing I'm an absolute whore for Minsung and chan or any other variation of the three of them. Anyway, this is a continuation of the public use universe chapter.

“Did you like watching Jisung?” Minho cocks his head to the side, he and Chan trapped the younger boy in his apartment. 

“I didn’t see anything!” Sungie looks at the two with bright red cheeks, the two older men offered to drop him off at his apartment since Changbin was completely wasted by the end of the night and got taken home early by Hyunjin. 

“I think you did though.” Minho takes a step closer, it would be a complete and utter lie and he and Chan haven’t been talking about sleeping with Jisung. He’s just so cute and seems so innocent, it’d be too easy to corrupt him. 

“I-I didn’t...and even if I did I wouldn’t say anything.” Jisung backs up until Min has him against the wall. He stares at his Hyung, the image of Minho arching prettily against Chan in the middle of the club. 

His orgasm face now ingrained in Jisung’s mind. 

“Oh we know you wouldn’t Sungie, but it’s not nice to lie to your hyungs, so, tell the truth.” Min lifts his chin, their bodies pressing together. 

The younger looks up feeling incredibly small, his heart racing, face on fire. Minho is being so enticing, and he would completely be lying if the thought of Chan man handling him like he did Min in the club didn’t get his dick hard. 

“I-I...I am telling the truth Hyung.” He stutters, swallowing loud. 

Minho slips his hand under his jaw and grabs softly, pushing his head back against the wall. Jisung squeaks. 

“Min, stop freaking Sungie out.” Chan grabs his boyfriend around the waist and tugs him away. 

Jisung lets out a breath, thankful the redhead stepped in, his face is now bright red, and he definitely is a little hard. He stares at the two, the image of Chan smirking at Min as he came flashing in front of his eyes. 

“He’s the one lying like a little bitch.” Minho crosses his arms over his chest. 

“Hey! You were the one acting like a slut!” Sungie snaps back and then slams his hands over his mouth. 

The two elders turn to look at him, smirks on their face, “oh I thought you didn’t see anything Sungie?” Chan raises his brows. He steps forward and takes up all of his space. 

Jisung stares, unable to find words, “nothing to say? Boys that lie get punished baby. Are you a bad boy?” Chan whispers right into his ear. He squirms, shivers going down his body. 

“I...I’m not, I’m not bad.” The words come out again before he can stop them, he hates being called bad. 

Minho giggles behind them, creeping over his boyfriend’s shoulder, “you just lied though, you are bad.” 

“N-no!” Sungie whines in response, his nose scrunching up.

Chan smiles and reaches forward cupping Jisung’s face, the younger leans into it slightly. The hand moves to his hair, petting him gently, he then grips it hard and yanks him forward. Pulling his head back so his neck is exposed. 

Jisung whimpers, hands going out to grab at Chan’s biceps. “I think you need to show us how you can be a good boy again Sungie.” 

The younger trembles in his grasp, eyes darting to Minho, but he’s just looking at him with equally hungry eyes. Chan leans forward to his ear and kisses underneath, nipping gently. 

“Don’t you wanna help me punish Minho for acting like such a whore earlier baby?” He murmurs, other hand now sliding up to rub Jisung’s hip, his black shirt getting pushed up his frame. 

“Binnie can’t know.” He finally whispers, heart racing in his ears, hands trembling, his member stirring between his legs. 

Chan smirks, he looks back and signals for Minho to come over. Which he does eagerly. Without hesitation the eldest grabs him by the hair too, alarm going off in his eyes not expecting it. 

“No wonder you two get along so well, you’re both little whores.” Chan drags them both into Jisung’s room by their hair. 

“I’m not cheating on my boyfriend.” Min whines while he gets pushed into the bed. 

“No you just got a handjob at the table with all our friends to see.” Sungie shoots back, he gets pushed down face first, Minho right next to him. 

“Don’t be jealous Sungie. You probably watched the whole thing, probably wanted to come over and help.” 

Chan listens to the two of them bicker, both sitting with their asses up and faces down. He takes his belt off and leaves a soft smack to his boyfriend’s behind. 

Min squeaks and looks back with eyes wide, Jisung staring with his jaw open. 

“Are you two done?” The eldest asks, head cocked to the side. 

Jisung swallows his face bright red, “take your shirt off Sungie.” Chan looks at him instantly. 

The younger does as he’s told, hands shaking as the material lifts off and over his head. Minho smirks reaching out instantly to run his hands over his frame. 

“No touching.” Chan grabs his wrists, he takes his belt and wraps it around his limbs. 

“No fair!” Min whines as his hands are bound together, his back hitting the mattress as he’s easily tipped over. 

“I think it’s fair. Did you actually think you could get away with the way you acted all day?” Chan raises his brows at him and then pulls Jisung back up to his knees. 

“Sit, and watch.” The redhead says sternly. 

Minho pouts, nose scrunched up hands stuck in front of him. 

Sungie stares at Chan, biting his lower lip gently, he eagerly waits to be told what to do. Wanting to prove he is a good boy. 

“Look at how eager you are.” Chan takes his face in his hands and leans in slowly, connecting their lips in a sloppy kiss. Jisung opens almost instantly, nearly melting against his Hyung. 

The elder smiles into it and licks into his mouth, one hand wrapped firmly around his waist the other still cupping his jaw. 

He makes it wet and messy, eyes peeking over to see Minho nearly fuming next to them. It makes him smirk and pull Jisung closer, moving from his waist to grab his ass. 

Sungie whines quietly, hands coming up to tangle in Chan’s hair. He eagerly presses against him feeling his hard muscles under his touch. 

He pulls away to catch his breath, their foreheads pressing together for a moment. His cheeks are still bright red, and they get even darker as Chan runs his hands across his chest. 

Both hands suddenly grab his nipples, tugging on both sides without any hesitation. 

“H-Hyung-“ Sungie’s breath hitches and he bucks forward instantly. 

Minho grits his teeth watching the pair, it’s unfair,  _ so  _ unfair. 

“Sensitive baby.” Chan leans down and kisses across his collarbone, lips coming to rest gently on his sensitive buds. Sungie bites his lip trying to keep from squirming around too much. 

Chan pulls on one side and sucks on the other. Teeth nibbling every so often or even going as far as to bite down. 

Jisung makes the mistake of glancing at Min and nearly jumps away. He finds the elder’s eyes nearly drilling holes in him. 

“Don’t let him scare you baby, he has to wait his turn.” Chan feels the tension in Jisung’s body, knowing it’s from Minho watching them. 

He pulls away from his chest and looks at his boyfriend, smirking at the sight of him looking frustrated already. He kisses back up to Jisung’s mouth and reaches down for his hard on.

Surprised to find he feels relatively big in the confinement of his jeans. He palms him slowly, earning a quiet moan from him. 

“Sungie I want you to help me baby.” He murmurs in his ear while rubbing him still. 

“Hmhm…” Jisung hides his face in Chan’s neck, fingers gripping his shirt. 

“I want you to hold Min between your legs, and keep his arms above his head for me baby. Can you do that? Can you be a good boy and help me?” 

“Yes!” Sungie’s head snaps up and he looks at the elder with bright eyes. 

“Good.” Chan gently hits his ass making him move. 

The younger crawls over to Minho, looking at him with innocent eyes. 

He timidly moves to the side of him and then sits, pulling him into his lap. Min hums and lifts his head, the two of them locking eyes, he smirks and kisses Jisung. Not giving him time to realize he’ll get in trouble for kissing back. 

Sungie’s hand comes up to touch his face, his eyes fluttering shut and mouth opening. 

Minho smirks and sucks his tongue into his mouth, his hands that are still bound in front of him reaching for the bulge in his jeans. Jisung almost instantly bucks, whining quietly. 

“Jisung what did I say?” Chan clears his throat, allowing the two of them to get their making out out of their systems 

Sungie pulls away from Minho with embarrassment written across his face. He quickly scoots behind the elder and then grabs his arms, keeping them firmly above his head. 

“Hey!” Min nearly growls. 

At the same time however Chan tugs his jeans and briefs down in one go. The younger looks to his boyfriend with wide eyes, mildly afraid of the torture he’s about to go through. 

“Aw you’re leaking all over everywhere already kitten. Did seeing Sungie and I kissing get you that worked up?” Chan smirks and spreads his thick thighs. 

Minho swallows not knowing what to do or say, this was not how he thought this would do. 

“Getting you off around all of our friends wasn’t enough for you? And now you’re making Jisung do this too, I didn’t know my boyfriend was such a little whore.” Chan rubs his balls and he squirms. 

“I’m not making him!” Min tries to protest. 

Jisung suddenly grabs his jaw and makes him look back, “yes you are, if you hadn’t been acting like a slut I wouldn’t have to help Channie Hyung punish you.” The sudden change in demeanor from Jisung makes the elder’s head spin. 

He was not expecting the sudden rough side from him, or the degrading. 

Chan smiles wide, loving that Jisung is playing along. He didn’t think he had an even remotely intimidating side. 

He reaches forward and wraps his hand around Min, barely even stroking him, mainly just holding him. His thumb teasing over his slit. 

“I don’t think you deserve to get off at all kitten, I think I should just fuck Sungie instead.” 

“N-no…” Minho whines, he looks at Jisung and then back at Chan, trapped between them. 

“Play with his nipples Sungie.” Chan instructs. 

With one hand Jisung keeps his wrists above his head and the other snakes up his sweater. Fingertips running across his abs, “you’re covered in cum nasty slut.” He whispers in his ear, biting down gently. 

Min shuts his eyes and bucks forward slightly. Sungie finds his left nipple and traces it teasingly, not tugging just yet. 

“Where’s your lube Sungie?” Chan asks while getting up from the bed. 

“Nightstand.” Sungie murmurs, looks down at Min with intense lust in his eyes. 

The redhead retrieves the lube and condoms and spreads his boyfriend’s thighs again. Smirking at the sight of Jisung and him rutting against each other. 

Sungie’s words might be hard but his shy grinding against Min's ass can’t be hidden. He’s all talk and no bite. 

Chan hums and drips a lot of lube into Minho’s cock, watching him twitch and shift around. He reaches forward and strokes him fast, causing shock waves to go through the younger. A big contrast to the barely there touches from before. 

“Ah-babe!” Min arches back against Sungie. 

The youngest watches eagerly, he quickly decides he could watch Minho get off all day. Seeing his squirming and the way his face scrunches up might be his new favorite things. 

“Sungie watching made you cum before baby, you gonna already again?” Chan taunts, picking up his pace. He uses his second hand to rub directly on his tip the lube making him extremely slick. 

“No no no! Not yet!” Min cries out trying to squirm away, his legs kicks and he tries to pull out of Jisung’s grasp too. 

The younger goes back to using both hands to keep him locked in place. 

“Don’t worry kitten not yet is right.” Chan abruptly stops, letting his cock fall back against his stomach. Minho lets out a deep breath, shaking already. 

“Jisung stop grinding on Minho.” 

The youngest stills instantly, not even realizing he was. He blushes deeply and hides his face in Min’s neck, hugging his arms slightly. 

Chan hums watching the two of them, he rubs at Minho’s entrance, teasing him a little. Not pushing any digits in, he just circles his rim a few times, letting him know he’s there. 

He then takes his cock in his hand again and starts his intense stroking all over. Minho moans loud and half turns to Sungie, trying to hide or seek his help. 

He lets up sooner this time, watching the way his boyfriend tenses up even after he’s let go. He only lets him relax for a moment before his thumb starts eagerly rubbing his slit, moving from his slit to right under his head rapidly. 

Min bucks and trembles, tears starting to leak from his eyes. 

“Ch-Chan!” He cries out hips moving out of his control. 

The eldest removes his hand again, he takes the sweater still on his body and drags it across his cock. 

“Oh fuck.” Minho moans, his hands clenching tightly. 

“Don’t cum yet.” Sungie whispers in his ear. 

“Fuck you.” 

Chan smiles at them still egging each other on, “Jisungie take your cock out.” He instructs with a smirk. 

“Minho is on me.” Sungie pouts, afraid that he’s about to endure the same thing as Min. 

“Pussy.” Minho smirks. 

Jisung grits his teeth, “you just want me to fuck you.” 

“Like you could with your little dick.” 

With that Sungie nearly throws Min off his bed as he gets out from under him. The elder giggles at his eagerness to prove he isn’t small. 

Chan helps him take his jeans and briefs off, humming softly. Jisung’s member springs free and Chan catches Minho biting his lip while staring. 

The redhead pulls the youngest to him again, pressing them back to front. He sets his chin on his shoulder and reaches down, pressing his cock down and then letting go. 

Min watches his every move, he kind of wants Jisung to fuck him now. 

Chan strokes him slowly now, feeling him come apart against him. “Can you suck Min off for me baby? Don’t make him cum though, but get him close.” He whispers in his ear. He knows he could tell Jisung anything right now and he’d do it. 

“Okay Hyung.” Jisung crawls back over and gets between his thighs. He looks up with his big innocent eyes and swirls his tongue around his head instantly. 

Min whines hands coming down to tangle in his hair, although he’s still bound together he can move them a little now. 

Chan grabs the lube again and makes Jisung get on his knees while he sucks Minho off. His admires his little ass, squeezing him slightly and then pulling him apart to drip lube down his entrance. 

While the younger is distracted giving head he slides his fingers through the liquid and pushes one inside. 

Jisung moans, sending vibrations up Minho, “don’t do that I’ll cum.” He warns while pulling his hair. Sungie glances up and pulls off, sticking his tongue out just on his slit. He jerks him off quickly their eyes locked the whole time. 

“S-Sungie-“ Minho moans and bucks, only to suddenly come in contact with nothing. He whines loud getting denied again, over stimulation starting to set in. Which was absolutely Chan’s goal. 

“Frustrated kitten?” Chan smiles at him while thrusting his single digit inside Jisung. The younger nuzzles happily into Min’s inner thigh, his tongue lazily sticking out to lick across his balls. 

“You’re really gonna fuck him instead of me?” He pouts slightly. Knowing his sad eyes usually do the trick to get what he wants. 

“You’ll see kitten.” Chan slips in his second finger making Jisung moan, his mouth falling open. 

The redhead pulls him back up, angling his digits around at the same time. 

“I want you to keep playing with his cock and open him up for me baby.” He murmurs in his ear. Jisung nods and falls back down, almost instantly taking Minho back in his mouth. 

The elder hisses and twitches, “mm sensitive baby.” He whines buttering Chan up more. 

“I bet you are kitten.” He adds his third finger and spreads them, opening Jisung up wide. He moans pushing back on his digits eagerly. 

At the same time his now slick fingers push inside Min, two at a time. 

“Oh fuck-“ he grunts while bucking forward. 

Sungie hums and sucks harder, his eyes flickering up again. He uses his spare hand to stroke what he can’t swallow around, going at an intense pace. 

“Sungie-baby please!” Min cries out, his back arching up. 

Chan smiles even bigger, loving his begging. With that he removes his fingers from Jisung and sits back, taking his own shirt and pants off. 

Jisung pulls off Minho again and adds his third finger, smirking at how the older boy is crying now. 

“Alright he’s good.” Chan forces his hand out of him, knowing Min likes the slight pain of not being fully stretched. 

He then rips open a condom and slips it down Jisung’s length, “pretty baby, you made your Hyung cry.” He smirks. 

Chan makes Min lift his arms and then loop them around Sungie’s neck. The two of them falling together. 

Almost instantly Jisung kisses him, it’s hot that Min is crying but he also feels slightly bad too.

Chan lines him up and pushes him inside the elder, both moaning into each other. 

“Oh my god…” Minho whines, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. 

Chan smirks and gets a condom on himself too, he then pushes into Jisung, not expecting just how tight he is. 

“Hyung-“ Sungie moans his back arching. 

“Which one baby?” 

Min kisses him again before he can get a word out, the two of them eagerly grinding. Jisung’s thin hips wiggling down as he bottoms out. 

“Which one Jisung I asked you a question.” Chan grabs him by the hair and thrusts in hard making him choke out a sob. 

“B-both…” Sungie whimpers while burying his face back in Minho’s neck. 

With that the eldest grabs his hips and starts an aggressive pace, fucking Minho through Jisung. The two younger boys complete and utter messes already. 

Minho has been a mess, sobbing as he suffers through over stimulation, but it feels so good too. The pain making everything so much better. 

Jisung eagerly fucks him, despite getting absolutely railed himself. 

“You are a good boy Sungie, you’re fucking your Hyung so good.” Chan praises and the younger instantly clenches up and bucks hard. The elder smirks knowing that’s exactly how he’s going to get Jisung to cum now. 

“Look how good you’re making my kitten feel, even if he doesn’t deserve it. You’re such a good little boy Sungie.” Chan sets a hand on his shoulder and shifts his hips looking for that certain spot. 

Sungie cries out, thrusting in a couple times and staying there, obviously fighting his orgasm. 

“Cum for me baby, let Channie use you.” Min murmurs adding fuel to the fire. This seems to do it. Jisung moans and bucks hard enough for Minho’s eyes to roll back. The sounds that come from the youngest nearly set Chan off. 

“That’s a good boy, fill your Hyung up.” Chan focuses now on nailing him, putting his entire force behind each thrust. Jisung nearly screams, in post orgasm bliss but still getting fucked ruthlessly. And he’s still inside Min. 

“Sungie touch me please, I need to cum it hurts.” Minho whimpers. Jisung doesn’t wait for permission from Chan. He just lifts himself up slightly and starts jerking him off quickly. Timidly thrusting still, loving his own overstimulation. 

Chan sets both hands on his hips now and focuses directly on fucking him. Sungie’s mind turns to mush, hand falling away from Min denying him again. He moans loud, prostate finally getting hit dead on. 

“Oh my god…” he moans. 

The redhead smirks and speeds up, feeling his own high approaching. He fucks him hard and fast, “get Minho off Sungie.” He commands between breaths. 

Jisung whines quietly, hand going back to him, Minho nearly cums on contact. His back arching beautifully, eyes rolled in his skull, cum shooting to hit Jisung. 

Chan grunts and works himself to his high, shifting his hips and then he’s cumming. Squeezing Jisung’s

Hips. 

The three of them are all moaning messes, slowly easing out of each either and onto the bed. Chan undoes the belt on Minho and leans down to eagerly kiss his boyfriend again. 

Jisung sags against them, leaning on Min’s shoulder. 

“That was so fucking hot.” Minho murmurs, completely blissed out. 

“Yeah...Binnie’s gonna be jealous.” Jisung giggles. 

“What?” The pair ask in shock. 

“You’re both dumb if you thought Changbin and I didn’t talk before hand. He saw you two whores too, he knew you’d wanna fuck me now since I got caught.” 

“No fucking way.” Chan whispers. 

“Hmhm...he wants it recorded next time.” 

*

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe that was a fun a little time.
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> requests?
> 
> my twitter foreverbattles, 
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3

**Author's Note:**

> my my that was a bit spicy...or was it??? More to come!!!
> 
> Thoughts? What other ships y'all wanna see??
> 
> my twitter foreverbattles
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
